That 70's Slasher Movie!
by elphazenlove
Summary: As Eric and Donna's departure draws closer, the gang in the basement takes a road trip to Camp Crystal Lake, where Jason Voorhees is waiting. What Jason doesn't know is he's met his match: A brunette cheerleader! COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1: Meet the Creeper

**AN: ** This is a hybrid fic by elphabachan and Zenkindoflove. It's a crossover between Friday the 13th and That 70's Show. We're pretty stoked about this idea and we really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing it. It follows basic slasher movie guidelines along with the characters you all know and love so much. Even though this fic is with all of the gang, this is primarily JH. There is a little ED, but most of the plot line follows a JH ship. But seriously, would you want it any other way? Besides, Jason needs to find his scream queen, and we have just the person :).

So read and leave love.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Creeper

His mouse colored, light brown hair wisped across his forehead in a perfect side part. A Polaroid camera hung gently from his neck, resting against his striped polo that hung on his skinny frame, waiting to catch the perfect picture of the North American Cardinal. He had been out in these woods every summer trying to catch a glimpse of the red feathered demon that he still didn't have a picture of to add to his collection. He peered through his large black binoculars with his wide blue eyes trying his hardest to see a murmur of red throughout the green foliage.

After a few minutes of seeing nothing, he rested his binoculars on top of a stump near by. He let his frustrated sigh carry with the wind as his eyes still searched for anything in the wilderness. It looked like he was alone on this clear afternoon. Ultimately though, that was fine. He preferred it that way. This way he could just listen to the birds and the water's edge, as it lapped peacefully against the shore. This was indeed heaven this time of year. He listened intently, hoping to hear a cardinal's song. Instead he heard nothing. In fact, the forest had fallen into an eerie silence. He didn't stop to wonder why, instead he continued searching the area for his trophy bird.

Bright orange Trumpet Keepers blazed in his peripherals. He stood up with his camera and bent over to take a picture. Perfection shone back into the lens, and he snapped the moment to keep in a collection where it would last forever. He adjusted his lens again to get a closer look at one individual flower that stood out from the rest. It's crisply turned petals taunted him to capture its beauty. Once it was squared perfectly in the viewfinder, he clicked its image onto film.

A large blade slammed through his spine, and the camera clutched in his hands instantly fell and crashed to the ground. The cotton threads of his shirt soaked up his seeping blood that made a circle around the penetration. The attacker noticed the birdwatcher's relaxed muscles, so he placed his foot against the dead man's back and slid his machete out with little force. The limp corpse thudded on the ground beneath the Trumpet Keepers and next to the thick boots upon his attacker's feet. A ghostly hand reached down and grasped the birdwatcher's arm. He began to drag the body behind him and his precious machete hung in his other hand, blood dripping a death trail onto the soil of the forest.

In the trees, a cardinal chirped his elegy from a branch nearby. Its black orb caught the image of a beastly man wearing a hockey mask dragging yet another victim back to his burial sight. Though the bird knew not what it had just seen, it did know a harbinger of terror when it presented itself. The bird flew as far away from the man as it could, fearful of falling victim to the decay and rot he would bring.

_Friday, August 13, 1980_

Over two hundred miles away, 6 youths were hanging out in a basement of an average home in the suburbs. The boy whose parents owned the house sat next to his blonde girlfriend, silently talking to her so that no one else could hear their conversation. A dark, foreign man with silk black hair sat in a chair just to the left of them, counting the candy that he still had left; making sure no one had stolen any. Next to the couple on the couch was a raven haired, petite girl with mismatched eyes. She pretended to read a Vogue magazine, but instead kept stealing glances at the curly haired man sitting next to her in his chair. He, too, pretended to be reading a magazine, but really he was receiving her glances unnoticed and returning them only whenever she looked away. Just behind him folding clothes at the dryer stood a darkly tanned blonde that had just come home because she had run out of money once again.

Their peaceful routine was disturbed as a wirey, lanky man ran through the basement door with excitement holding up his handsome features into a wide grin.

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" He shouted whipping out a brochure from his back pocket and presenting it as if were a winning lottery ticket.

"What?" Eric and Donna asked in unison.

"I was visiting the station downtown to say hello to the boys since I haven't seen them in so long, and I just found this brochure sitting on one of their desks! This place looks awesome, and it's insanely cheap." Kelso handed the brochure proudly to Donna so she could see for herself.

Donna inspected it as the others just eyed each other suspiciously. Rarely did Kelso's ideas ever turn out good.

"Camp Crystal Lake in Illinois." Donna read out loud. "Hmm… this is cheap."

"Wait a minute." Jackie interrupted, holding out her hand to signal for everyone to stop and listen. "Cheap does not always mean a good deal. There has to be a reason this place is so inexpensive. It's probably infested with rats and no one wants to go there."

"Nuh huh, Jackie." Kelso said while crossing his arms defiantly.

"Well how can you be so sure, Michael?" She asked, using her haughty voice that she loved whenever she wanted to make her doofus ex-boyfriend look stupid. She didn't like the sound of camping.

"Because this camp is in the woods, and the woods have bears, and if the woods have bears then the bears would eat the rats." He shook his head at her supposed ignorance. "Come on, Jackie!" Jackie just rolled her eyes and went back to pretending to read her magazine.

"Didn't some kids get killed at a camp in Illinois last year?" Donna asked as she handed the brochure back to Kelso.

"What was the name of the camp?" Eric asked. Donna knitted her eyebrows together as she tried to remember.

"I don't know."

"Well this isn't the camp. They wouldn't be handing out brochures of some camp that a bunch a kids got killed at." Kelso declared.

"Well didn't you say…" But Jackie was interrupted by another brilliant idea that lit up in Kelso's head.

"Oh, I know! We can have a going away weekend for Eric and Donna! They're leaving for college in two weeks, and I have to go back to Chicago soon. It'll be the last time that we'll all be together in a long time."

Eric grinned in approval. "Well I like the idea. We haven't done anything as a gang in a really long time."

"Can I come?" Laurie asked as she finally turned around interested in the conversation.

"No." Eric stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Laurie asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Because last time you came, you ruined our high school graduation by running off and marrying Fez!"

"Well," Fez finally spoke up. "I see how it is. You think your precious high school graduation is more important than Fez staying in America. Well I say good day."

Fez got up and walked to the door.

"But Fez…" Eric called out.

"I said good day!" Fez yelled, giving everyone the hand as he left with a pained face. Everyone waited a few seconds for Fez to reappear again, and as they expected, he did just that. "Is it okay if I bring Armand, because I think he would really like to come?"

Everyone slightly groaned at the mention of Fez's boyfriend. He came out of the closet shortly after he and Jackie got together, and he had just recently started dating Armand. In a way, Armand was a lot like a male version of Jackie, except a lot bitchier and more stuck up than her. Everyone pretty much understood that Armand didn't like them very much.

"Sure buddy." Kelso said as he patted Fez on the back reassuringly. Well, almost everyone.

As soon as Fez left again, Laurie swung the conversation back to her. "So you don't want me to go? It's not like I'm going to marry Fez again. He's a citizen, and he's too busy getting it on with his new man lover."

"There's no way your going Laurie. Now just shut up about it, and… go back to Canada or something."

Laurie glared at her little brother, and then her eye caught a glimpse of Kelso who was staring off into space. An evil grin formed on her face as she figured out exactly how she was going to be able to go on this trip.

"Alright little brother. I'll get out of your hair." She gave a pseudo-sweet smile and picked up her laundry basket to leave the basement. She looked back at Kelso as she signaled in on him with her slut radar. "Oh Kelso, do you think you could help me put my clothes away? You know… upstairs?"

Kelso was about to refuse until he noticed the look Laurie was giving him, and damn did he miss that look.

The two were gone before anyone even noticed.

Hyde, who stayed quiet about the whole issue, was silently worrying himself in his head. Ever since Jackie and Fez had broken up, things had been weird between them. They still burned each other on a regular basis, but with both of them being single from serious relationships, the back and forth banter was getting a little flirtatious. Spending an entire weekend with Jackie was going to be assisted suicide for the both of them if they didn't watch themselves.

"Well if Fez is bringing Armand, then I'm bringing Trisha."

"Trisha?" Eric raised a questioning eyebrow. "That girl we met at the bar two weeks ago. You're still seeing her?"

"Yeah." Hyde answered. Technically he wasn't "seeing" Trisha, but they were still talking. He hadn't had sex with her yet, and he wasn't sure why. She had been more than willing on the very first night, but there was just something about her that made Hyde's body say no. She was still calling him all the time and would most likely jump at the opportunity to go on this trip with him. Besides, a little care free sex from her would definitely keep his mind off Jackie.

Jackie had a mini panic attack as she thought of one of Steven's skanks spending the entire weekend with them. It was bad enough when he was supposedly married to Sam, but at least then Sam wasn't around all the time and whenever she was, Jackie could easily just walk away. Being trapped in a small cabin with a blonde bimbo that would be hanging all over Steven for a whole weekend did not sound even close to appeasing to Jackie. She had to think fast.

"Well I'm going to bring Ted then."

"What, is it everyone bring their significant other trip?" Eric threw his hands up in the air and gave the two an exasperated look.

"Ted?" Donna questioned. "Is that the same creep you've gone on a few dates with?" Jackie laughed a bit as she tried to play off that Donna's accusation wasn't true. "He's not a creep, Donna. In fact," She stuck her nose in the air. "He's my new boyfriend."

Donna looked back and forth between Jackie and Hyde while she sort of caught on to what the two were up to. _What, are we in high school again?_ She wondered, and exchanged looks with Eric.

"I wonder why police stations have camp brochures just sitting around people's desks," Eric thought aloud, and Jackie held out her hands.

"See, that's kind of MY point," Jackie said.

"I'm sure one of the officers was planning on sending his kid there or something," Donna said. "I actually think that this sounds like a really fun trip!! It sounds like Kelso actually had a good idea for once."

"I hate camping," Jackie muttered, and Hyde smirked.

"You don't have to go, you know," he said.

"Oh I'm going," she stated. "I'm not about to miss any 'last hurrah' or whatever. I can handle camping for one weekend at Camp Crystal Lake. It won't be that hard."

"I'll go call Trisha," Hyde said.

"And I'LL go call Ted," Jackie stated, and they separated as he went up the steps and she went out the door. Donna and Eric both sighed.

"Think they'll be like this the entire trip?" Eric asked.

"You have to ask?" Donna retorted.

Fez drove with a grumpy Armand heading back to the Foreman's. It took him quite sometime, but he had convinced Armand to go with him.

"So I'm really excited about this trip. It's been forever since we have all done something together." Fez happily said practically bouncing in his seat with glee. Armand didn't say anything back. He just stared outside the window with a bored expression. Fez looked nervously at his boyfriend. He hoped that their conversation back at the apartment would have brightened Armand's spirits.

Besides Kelso, Armand was the most beautiful man that Fez had ever met. He had dark wavy hair that was styled to perfection. His gray-blue eyes complimented his olive skin tone, and his physique was trim and perfect. His effeminate traits worked well with Fez's personality, and once they met, Fez felt like he was in love. He hoped that Armand wouldn't just be his first boyfriend. He really felt they could have something special.

"So, I take it you are still not excited about going."

Armand released a drawn out sigh. "No, Fez. I'm not." He held his lips tight almost as if he was restraining himself from saying something.

"Well why not Armand?… I know you don't like camping but I think…"

"This isn't about camping!" Armand snapped, startling Fez as he lost his cool. Fez's heart raced at his boyfriend's reaction. He had never yelled at him before.

"I don't understand. What is this about?"

Armand shook his head from side to side, keeping his sour look planted on his face. "Look Fezzy. I love you and you are so fun to be with… It's just that I really hate your friends."

Fez felt so conflicted. Armand said he loved him but that he hated his friends. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about one, or upset about the other.

"Why do you hate them Armand?"

"They aren't like you and me, Fez. They're a bunch of low lives that spend all of their time in a silly basement. They're nobodies and we are just too good for them."

Once again, Fez didn't know where to turn. Fez always felt his friends were amazing, better than him at least, but now Armand was saying that Fez was better than them. He was putting Fez up to his status. However, his friends had been apart of him for so long. He felt like Armand was insulting him when he said that they were low lives. If they were low lives, then what did that make Fez?

Fez sighed, confused about what to do. "Just give them a chance this weekend. You might see them differently."

Armand just rolled his eyes in his seat. Fez groaned internally, and hoped that maybe this weekend would have a positive effect on Armand's relationship with his friends, and in turn, his relationship with Fez…

As Eric, Donna, and Kelso packed up the cars, their friends with the 'outsiders' as they had been nicknamed began to show up. First to arrive were Jackie and Ted. Ted was a tall, conventionally handsome senior in college at Eau Claire, and was home for the summer. He and Jackie had met when she was at the pool working on her tan. He'd said that she was the prettiest thing at the pool, and in ALL of Point Place. Of course she ate it all up. His sandy hair was sticking up a little bit, but his confident smile was a little off putting to Donna. There was something about him she didn't like.

"Well here we are," Jackie said. "I still say that this is a dumb idea, but then again we could all use the time together since you guys are leaving and all."

"True true," Donna said. "Hello, Ted."

"Hey Donna," Ted said, slipping his arm around Jackie's waist.

"Here I am!" Laurie called, carrying her backpack.

"NOO!" he bellowed. "You best be turning back around and going back into the house!" Eric snapped. "You aren't coming!"

"Oh yes I am!" Laurie said. "Kelso said I could." Eric whipped his head to face Kelso, who was grinning stupidly.

"Kelso, what the hell?" Eric asked.

"Your sister is VERY persuasive," Kelso said as he widely grinned and licked his bottom lip. He left it at that. Ted moved his hand to Jackie's butt, and he cupped it gently. She carefully moved his hand from her ass.

"Oh great, Laurie is coming too?" Hyde asked, as he and his buxom blonde walked into the driveway.

"We'll want to hit the road soon if we want to get to the campgrounds before dark," Kelso said. "So where are Fez and his man lover?"

"Michael, that's so rude," Jackie said. "Why can't you just call Armand his lover and leave it at that?"

"I'm surprised you aren't more bitter, Jackie, you're the one who drove him out of the closet," Hyde said, and Jackie shot him a glare.

"Oh shut up, Steven. I did no such thing." He smiled at her gently to show he was just kidding, and she smiled quickly back at him. Trisha noticed, and decided to mark her territory.

"It's just good that you got out when you did, Baby," she said, tickling Hyde's stomach. "Had you stayed with her longer, you may have had NO interest in me." Jackie fumed, and then swatted Ted's hand away from her ass.

At that moment, Fez and Armand pulled up. Fez hopped out of the front seat, and Armand trailed behind.

"Let's get camping!" he exclaimed.

"I agree!" Kelso shouted back, and they high fived. Jackie sighed. She hoped that she'd be able to get that excited about this trip, but with both Trisha and ever more obnoxious Ted coming, it was going to prove quite difficult.

Oh well, she thought. Just enjoy Camp Crystal Lake. It sounds pretty peaceful at least.


	2. Ch 2: Pacing Death's Trail

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! We're really glad you like where this is going as we're completely excited about this story. There is a casting call that we just have to do in this chapter. The Crazy Guy (you'll know who he is) is our little tribute to Bruce Campbell, Horror God Extraordinaire. You know what to do!

Disclaimer: We own neither 70s SHOW nor FRIDAY THE 13TH. But we DO want to give Jason a big hug. He clearly needs one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pacing Death's Trail 

Jackie sat smashed between the two people she least wanted to be the middle of a sandwich with. It was a shame for her to not want to sit by her boyfriend, but any girl would feel the same way she did if Ted was being Octopus Man on her. He was trying his best to get Jackie to sleep with him, and she wasn't giving in. The other person was far worse than Ted's tired attempts at grabbing her inner thighs and breasts. Hyde had refused to sit in the back, and Jackie had to sit next to the girl that was shaping into her new nemesis. Every time they took a left turn, Jackie's arm would press up against Trisha's large breast. It disgusted Jackie to be sitting next to a girl that just might be sluttier than Laurie, and she definitely didn't want to be touching her. She silently cursed Hyde under her breath. Why couldn't he have let Jackie have the front seat?

"You know, Hyde…" Trisha began as she pushed out her chest even though Hyde clearly couldn't see her. "When we get to the camp grounds, I think I just might show you this trick I can do with my tongue."

Jackie felt like gagging at the girl's pitiful attempts.

"Good to know." Hyde replied, continuing to stare out the passenger window of the Vista Cruiser.

Jackie fumed at his response. Did that mean good to know, "I don't care", or good to know, "Awesome."? She decided two could play at that game. And she was the master.

"Isn't this weekend going to be romantic, Ted?" Jackie beamed up at him, making sure her voice was extra cute and squeaky. Even though she knew it would fuel the handsy fire, if she could get Hyde's goat it had a possibility of being worth it.

Ted's eyes perked up at her statement. "Oh yeah. Romantic." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "And you know what happens when thing are 'romantic'." His eyes invaded her body as he looked her up and down.

Jackie forced a smile, trying her best not to reveal her discomfort. She grabbed his arm and pushed it off of her still smiling. She decided that keeping her mouth shut would just have to be the best bet.

She heard a little chuckle emerge from Trisha as the girl just shook her head, most likely at Jackie. "You know, I don't see what the big deal with romance is anyway. It's all just a little silly and childish to me. Are you planning on growing up any time soon?"

Jackie shot a look in her direction. That comment was a direct blow to her. Jackie wanted to bite her tongue, but her fiery nature demanded that she stand up for herself. "Romance puts some actual dignity into a relationship."

The blonde wrinkled her nose as she thought quickly of a come back. Her face reminded Jackie strangely of Annette's, but her smugness was Sam all the way. "Well I'd rather not have dignity than to be a prude." Jackie had had just about enough of this. It was one thing to be called childish. It was quite another to be called a prude when she most certainly was not one.

"You don't even know what dignity means!" Jackie shouted, throwing her arms in the air and preparing herself to get into another verbal match with a slutty blonde that was taunting her with her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey!" Donna interrupted, trying to stop the fight from continuing. "Hey, uh, Jackie." Donna began stalling as she thought of anything that would get Jackie's attention away from Trisha. "I was thinking of dying my hair red again. What do you think about that?"

"Whatever." Jackie dully responded, crossing her arms and plopping against the seat. She started to move closer to Ted when she felt his hand snake up the back of her shirt.

"You're really hot when you get mad." He said. Jackie closed her eyes bitterly as his hand played with her bra strap.

"Thanks," she said, softly.

"Psh, and you say I have no dignity," Trisha said cruelly, and Jackie bit her lip. For once it seemed that the trashy blonde was right, and that hurt a lot.

In the front seat, Hyde squeezed his fist by his side as he tried to ignore Ted's words. This guy was just like another Kelso except a lot more of a dirtbag. At least Kelso could take a hint when a girl wanted him to stop, and he wasn't a total sleaze ball about it. Next to him, Donna noticed Hyde's foot tapping angrily against the floor board. He only did that when he was trying to pretend that he wasn't pissed. She also noticed that he just sat there when Trisha and Jackie were fighting, but once Ted started hitting on Jackie again, his foot started up.

Donna laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. If this kept up, this trip wasn't going to be as fun as she thought it would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the van, Kelso had been talking non stop ever since they crossed the border. 

"So I said to myself 'Kelso, it wouldn't be a bad thing if you left your post for an ice cream cone'. So I left my security for like, ten minutes, and apparently some crazy former sfripper attacked another stripper. Long story short, I got my time cut at the club. But the ice cream was good!"

"Lord spare those who have to put their safety in your hands," Armand said, completely sick of Kelso's ramblings.

"And really, it's not like Starla had that big of a black eye," Kelso continued. Armand rolled his eyes dramatically, and Fez averted his. He knew that Armand was not really one who would get along with the basement gang, but he had hoped that he would attempt to, if not for the sake of the gang, for the sake of Fez. Unfortunately, the entire ride had been either silent or snippy, and it was beginning to wear thin.

"Ugh, Kelso, my ass is sore!" Laurie said, hitting his shoulder. "I'm beginning to regret my bribe to come along on this trip!"

"Hey hey hey, baby, don't worry about it," Kelso said. "When we get to the camp we'll be able to stretch out and just make out all day long."

"Lucky her," Armand muttered under his breath.

"So Armand, you like camping, don't you?" Fez asked.

"It's okay," Armand said. "I kind of like the more intimate trips more than the big group ones…."

"Hah, if you two want to go off and be alone, we won't stop you, but let me know where you are gonna be so I don't walk in on it. Don't want you falling for me Armand, that would hurt Fez."

"Are you seriously still talking?" Armand asked.

"…. I think so," Kelso said, and Fez prayed for a rest stop to happen in the near future.

"Hey, there's a gas station, can we stop and stretch our legs?" Laurie asked.

* * *

"Finally, a gas station," Donna said, and Eric pulled the Vista Cruiser up to it. The run downed exterior resembled the gas station in Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but everyone in the car was just so sick of each other, they would rather face the possibility of a cannibalistic family than each other for one more second. Jackie shoved herself out of the middle of the back seat, climbing over Ted a little. He swatted her butt as she crawled over him, and she giggled a little bit trying to stop herself from cussing him out. 

"I can't believe that only took three hours, Kelso made it sound like an Exodus," Eric said, trying to be optimistic as the van pulled up behind them at the gas station. Jackie set her pink sneaker clad feet on the gravel of the gas station pump area and sighed. The trip certainly didn't feel like just three hours to her.

"I hate camping," she said, matter of factly.

"It's kind of pointless that you came on this trip then," Hyde said, as Trisha slipped her hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "That's all we're going to be doing is camping, you know." Jackie curtly crossed her arms and didn't answer. She headed to the back part of the gas station, trying her best not to seem too upset in front of everyone as she walked away.

"She's such a bitch," Trisha said. Hyde barely even looked at her and chose to say nothing. Instead, he walked away to the gas pumps so he could smoke.

Kelso and Laurie jumped out of the van.

"According to the map we're almost to the camp grounds!" Kelso said, holding up the wrinkled guide to the area. "Then it's just one big happy send off to Donna and Eric! WOOOO!!!"

"My God, he's like a hyperactive five year old," Armand said as he and Fez climbed out of the van also. Armand placed his sunglasses atop his head, not even noticing that Fez didn't answer, but he had chose to ignore Armand's comment and dug in his wallet to retrieve some money.

"I hope I can buy some candy here," he stated. "And it better be good candy too, none of this Circus Peanuts crap."

"Where's Jackie?" Laurie asked.

"I think she went to get away from you know who," Donna said quietly, and motioned towards Trisha who was oblivious to everyone around her. Laurie smirked cruelly.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said.

Jackie walked behind the gas station and pulled out her hand mirror. She began examining her face, and decided to apply a little more eyeliner.

"Like I really need eyeliner at some old camp," she muttered.

"Camp?" a menacing voice said, and she turned around, startled. Sitting on a bike was a man who looked to be in his late forties, and he was eyeing Jackie. His large, strong chin that had a prominent indention and unkept stubble was attached to a daunting face with high cheekbones and a square forehead. He would have been handsome had he not had a crazy look in his dark brown eyes. She closed her mirror with her hand, and tilted her head, trying her best to pretend that he didn't startle her.

"Yeah, my friends and I are road tripping to Camp Crystal Lake or whatever," Jackie said. "A couple of them are going to college in the fall, and-."

"Camp Blood?" he asked, and walked to her slowly, his brown eyes staring intently into her blue – green ones. "Do not go there." He continued to walk closer to her as his voice remained steady and demanding. "Turn around and stay away from that camp."

"Excuse me?" she asked, and he grabbed her wrist fearfully. "Hey, let-!"

"It's cursed! Don't go to that camp, whatever you do, young lady!" he screamed at her desperately. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay away, far far away from that lake! I've heard stories. Horrible, horrible stories!" She yanked her hand away, and his eyes practically pleaded with her. But it wasn't just his eyes that frightened Jackie; it was twisting fear in his voice that tugged at Jackie's nerves as he shouted his warning.

"Tell your friends not to go!" he said as his voice stayed stern but dropped in tone. "He's there, you know. He's there!" Jackie couldn't take anymore. She rushed away from the man, and trotted back to the cars.

Donna was filling the gas tank when Jackie arrived short of breath.

"Donna, I just talked to this guy, and-."

"Jackie, are you okay?" Donna asked, noticing the panicked look in her eyes.

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" she exclaimed. "This guy back there said that the camp we're going to is cursed!"

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, coming outside with two cokes for him and Donna.

"This guy! He's back there and he said that the camp was cursed. He called it 'Camp Blood'!" Jackie said, cringing as she repeated the words. "I don't think that-."

"Jackie, you've been crabby and whiny this whole trip," Donna exclaimed, losing her patience. "Look, I know that you don't like camping and nature, but we're almost there and it's really important for Eric and me to get this final group trip, ya know?"

"But Donna," Jackie whimpered. "I'm scared,"

"Jackie, don't be scared," Donna said, this time trying to comfort her friend. "The guy, whoever he was, was probably just trying to scare you, okay? It's going to be fun. We're going to have lots of fun, okay? I promise. Just stop freaking out." Jackie didn't know what to say. On one hand, the man seemed genuinely concerned about her going to this camp, despite the insanity in his aggressive actions. On the other, she really wanted to prove to her friends that she could be fun in the wilderness and not be a constant whiner or wet blanket.

Ted walked up and slipped an arm around Jackie's waist.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" he asked.

"She's worried about the camp," Eric said.

"Awww, don't be scared of a summer camp," Ted said, rubbing her side. "The only thing to be afraid of is bugs and the dark, and I can protect you from both."

"But you guys," Jackie said, and Ted stopped her.

"And besides, if you get TOO scared you can always cuddle up next to me if the zombies start coming from the woods," Ted said, tickling her side and moving his hand down her thigh.

"Ted, don't," she said, sort of laughing, but moreso because she was uncomfortable instead of amused.

"They're coming to get you, Jacqueline," he said, still poking at her. Donna rolled her eyes, able to tell Ted was making Jackie uneasy.

"Ted, stop," Jackie said, firmly this time, and he listened.

Hyde was watching the two from a distance as he smoked his cigarette, and glowered at Ted's actions and Jackie's obvious discomfort. He wished that Jackie would find a guy who was actually good to her, but lately that hadn't been happening. The only one who came close was Fez and well…. That didn't work out for obvious reasons.

Kelso and Laurie stepped up behind him.

"Well the tank to the van is full," Kelso said. "The guy told me that the camp grounds were only twenty miles from here, so we'll be there really soon."

"Cool," Hyde said, putting out his smoke.

"Where's Trisha?" Laurie asked.

"Huh. Oh, I don't know," Hyde said. The thought of Trisha hadn't even crossed his mind. "So what do you make of how Ted treats Jackie?"

"Why?" Kelso asked. "He seems like a fun guy."

"Hah," Laurie scoffed. "He likes seeing women uncomfortable. I've met a few in my day. He's anything but fun. I'd keep an eye on your little girlfriend, Hyde, cuz she's in for an unpleasant time with the likes of him." As Laurie and Kelso walked back to load into the van, Hyde glared.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he called back to them.

"Are we all ready?" Donna asked, as Eric came back from the station.

"We're paid up, let's hit the road!" Eric said, and they got in the car. Jackie looked over her shoulder one more time, and saw the strange man again. He shook his head at her, and she shrugged as if to say 'what can I do?' She got in the car between Trisha and Ted, and sighed.

* * *

After twenty miles had passed, the cars drove down a windy road that took them into the forest. Eric turned the car as they saw a direction marker for the camp, and the road turned from poorly managed asphalt to dirt. The road's terrain was too much for the suspension, and they all gripped various parts of the car to keep from bouncing around violently. 

"I think I'm gonna puke from all this bouncing," Eric said, slowing the car to alleviate the bad ride.

"We have to be close," Donna said. "If this ends up being a wild goose chase, I'm going to throttle Kelso."

"Oh, maybe not, Donna," Eric said. "Take a look at THAT."

An intimidating, rusted metal archway met the two vehicles at the entrance of Camp Crystal Lake. Vines intertwined with the poles, showing that the place really had been deserted for quite sometime. As the gang drove down the pathway and more of the camp came into view, it become increasing;y clear just how alone they really were. Grass was overgrown on both sides of the path. One by one, the cars passed by dilapidated cabins built for kid campers getting away from their parents for the summer. However, the darkened, possibly molded wood that looked like it was about to collapse any minute didn't hold up the intentional child-like innocence. Jackie silently remembered Donna mentioning murders that happened at a camp in Illinois. Not to mention what that strange man had said to her outside the gas station. Chills ran up her arms as the hollow cabins glared back at her. She didn't like this place one bit.

"This place doesn't look open," Eric said. "In fact, it looks a little more than run down."

"This is just stupid," Trisha said.

"Suddenly this weekend doesn't seem like a last hurrah," Hyde said.

The gang pulled their cars in front of the main cabin, which looked better than the smaller cabins before. Someone must have been around to take care of it once in a while. The brush was cleared more and yellow bleached grass lay flat beneath their feet. The edge of the woods was only yards away, and despite it being the middle of the afternoon, a sea of darkness with holes of penetrating white light filled the forest.

"Kelso!" Donna exclaimed, climbing out of the Vista Cruiser. "What the hell is this?!"

"It's Camp Crystal Lake!" Kelso said, hopping from the van. "Great, isn't it?"

"Kelso you idiot, this place is closed!" Hyde snapped.

"But it's cheap!" Kelso insisted.

"Yeah, it's cheap because it's DILAPIDATED!" Laurie snapped. "Look at this! The cabins are basically falling in on each other!"

"But they aren't totally collapsed yet, and that's a good thing," Kelso said, not grasping why his friends were so pissed off.

"Here's a surprise," Armand said. "Kelso screws up. Why am I SO not shocked?"

"Come on, it's still gonna be great," Kelso said. "You guys believe me, don't you?"

"….. No," Fez said. Trisha rested her arm on Hyde's shoulder, and looked around with disgust. Ted pet Jackie's hair, and she decided to say something. Not really an 'I told you so', but just to stick it to all of them a little bit.

"Is it just me, or is this place a little creepy?" Jackie asked as everyone started unpacking their stuff from the cars.

"What? Are you scared of the boogey man getting you?" Trisha mocked as she stuck her bottom lip out.

"No!" Jackie retorted, trying her hardest not to smack that pout right off of Trisha's face. "I'm just making an observation. Though you should be careful, as I hear tell that boogey men have a taste for extremely trashy girls. It's as if the grime is seasoning to them."

"BUUUUUUURN!" Kelso yelled, laughing at Jackie's quip and happy that the attention was now off of him and his blunder. Hyde sort of smirked. Good for her for sticking up for herself, he thought. Then when Trisha looked at him for support, he shrugged.

"Jackie, that was meaner than usual," Fez said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jackie lied. She didn't want to set herself up again, as Trisha would now be out for blood.

"So what should we do first?" Laurie asked. "I want to hit that lake."

"Ooh, I like that idea," Armand said.

"We can't stay out too late though," Trisha said. "Jackie's afraid of the dark, remember?"

Off into the woods stood a large man peering behind an oak tree at the new arrivals. Even though no one was even close enough to hear him, his natural silence matched his cold stance as he studied the group of young adults. He watched as one by one suitcases, coolers, and boxes were unloaded from the back of a large van by the girls and boys. It had been a year since blood had been shed on this part of camp, and it looked like another massacre would occur that night. Jason didn't feel much these days unless it came to killing all the guilty people of the world, and watching the laughing group make themselves at home in the camp he had lurked around for years sent only tiny thrills through him.

But then, he saw her.

It was rare that Jason found someone actually _worth_ killing. He gazed intently as a tiny brunette stood away from the others and looked into the forest, right where Jason was standing. Jason quickly memorized her body, the way she tossed her hair when she spoke and the angry niche in her eyebrows that formed when she glared at another girl in their little group.

Jason suddenly took a whole new interest in the gang of kids….


	3. Ch 3: The Truest Shade of Crimson

**AN: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! We've been enjoying reading your reactions so much!  
As the story gets better we have more and more fun writing it. We'll do our best to live up to your expectations!

Disclaimer: We own neither 70S SHOW nor FRIDAY THE 13TH. But we do think that Jason needs lots of love.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truest Shade of Crimson

The smell of sawdust penetrated their nostrils as they stepped through the front door of the main cabin. All the lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room was the sunlight entering through the foggy windows. Dust clung to the twenty year old furniture in the den of the cabin, leaving a cover of gray over the dark colors of the fabrics. The most noticeable thing, however, wasn't the smell or the physical appearance of the cabin. It was the looming feeling that the gang was completely alone. The place felt like it had been deserted for years. If it wasn't for the cabin itself, one would assume a human being hadn't ever stepped foot on this land.

They began to search the cabin, familiarizing themselves with its different rooms. There were two bedrooms in it, a medium sized kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Where are the rest of us going to sleep?" Jackie demanded an answer once she realized how small the cabin was compared to the number of people present. "There's ten of us, and only 2 bedrooms!"

"Well here's a hammock outback." Kelso called as he looked outside. He laughed and turned to the others. "Hey Laurie, have you ever done it on a hammock?"

"Yeah." Laurie answered boredly as she picked at her fingernails.

"Me and Laurie call the hammock!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well who gets the rooms?"

"Fez and I definitely get a room. There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor." Armand announced, gesturing to himself with a look on his face that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright guys, let's just draw sticks." Donna silenced the group as she morphed into her natural mediator position. "Eric, go get the sticks."

Once Eric returned he held the sticks uniformly in his hand.

Okay, I have the sticks," Eric said. "Each stick represents a couple. Or in Kelso and Laurie's case, a travesty."

"Shut up, Eric," Laurie said.

"Whoever has the two longest sticks gets the rooms in this main cabin," Eric explained. "The medium stick gets to sleep in the hammock out back. And the two shortest sticks take the kids cabins, whichever you want, it doesn't matter."

"We get it, Eric," Hyde said, revealing his annoyance.

"Okay, so Donna, Fez, Kelso, Jackie, Hyde…. Get drawing," Eric stated. "And Donna, draw well."

"Yes sweetie," she said. The group all drew sticks, and Donna and Fez both jumped up and down in glee, as they drew the longest sticks. "I drew well!!!"

"Aw crap!" Jackie snapped, holding one of the smallest sticks. She noticed that Hyde had drawn the other one. "Aw CRAP!"

"That leaves us with the hammock," Kelso said, and Laurie sighed.

"Well I guess that could be sexy in an outdoorsy kind of way," Laurie said. "Where am I putting my stuff?"

"You can keep it I the main room, I guess," Kelso said. "I only brought a toothbrush."

Jackie was about to protest. She really did not want to share a bed with Ted, and she certainly didn't want to bunk with Trisha. She'd rather spend an awkward night with Steven than fighting off Ted's advances all night long and possibly catching some slutty disease from Trisha. She was now really regretting bringing Ted along. He was more of a sleaze than ever, and he wasn't making her feel any better about Steven and his whore. They were all great reasons to pitch a bitch fit, but she thought back to her own camp experience. Kids' cabins had bunk beds that were way too small for two people.

"Okay, that's fine with me," she said. "I'm just going to put my sleeping bag on top of my bunk. You have no clue how long these sheets have been here."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have a new bathing suit I want to try out." Trisha announced to the group. "Let's go swimming!"

"Well if we're all going swimming we should go put our stuff away," Jackie said. "How far would you say the kids cabins are?"

"About a fourth of a mile," Hyde said. "Okay, we'll go put the stuff away and meet the rest of you at the lake."

The two couples were walking down the shabby path to the cabins, and Ted ran his finger across Jackie's collarbone.

"So I hope there are at least two rooms to this cabin," he said. "Cuz I want some alone time with you." Jackie smiled coyly, and secretly hoped for the opposite. She really hoped that these cabins were like the ones she thought they would be. Not that Ted or Trisha would be swayed by the lack of privacy, but Jackie knew that Hyde was much more private than that. And there was no way she was letting Ted get anywhere.

She dropped her purse, and all her stuff spilled out on the ground.

"Aw come on," she said. Ted was going to wait, but she motioned for him to go ahead. "No, you go and try to get the best bunk bed in the cabin." He smirked, and walked ahead. She gathered her things, and could have sworn she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked towards the woods slowly and carefully. There was nothing out there, but she still felt uneasy. 'He's out there' was what the man at the gas station had said. What did that mean?

"Want some help?" Hyde asked, and she looked up at him.

"Oh," she said, and looked back at her things. "Sure, why not?" He got on his knees, and helped pick up her stuff.

"Didn't Ted offer to help you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well I told him to go ahead," she stated, and they began walking down the trail. "I mean, I don't want you and TRISHA getting the better bunk bed, you know?" He smirked.

"And besides," Jackie continued, desperate to tell someone about how it really was, "Ted gets a little… grabby. So why would I want him looking down my shirt as I picked up my stuff?" Hyde felt the protective vibe beginning to rise inside of him, and as they walked, he sort of rubbed her arm. She smiled at him gently, and rested her chin on his shoulder quickly as they walked.

"Don't worry about Ted," he said, and left it at that. It was really all he had to say, she understood exactly what he meant.

Trisha had finished applying her lipstick and trotted to catch up with Hyde on the trail. When she did, she was not happy with what she saw. She didn't like it that Hyde and Jackie were walking next to each other, speaking in low tones, or that his arm was sort of hovering above her waist as if he wanted to put it down but wasn't sure if she was okay with it. Trisha arched her eyebrow, and decided that she would have to take some desperate measures to get him away from his ex.

* * *

Once everyone had returned, they all piled into their cars and headed to the lake front. As soon as they got there, they all laid their towels on the sandy beach, splitting up into groups. The boys immediately tore off their clothes and started horse playing while trying to push each other in the water. Jackie, Donna, Laurie, Trisha, and Armand set up in a linear row a few yards further away from the tide. Once settled, Laurie began peeling off her clothes to show off a very revealing bikini. She pranced over to the water only grabbing the boys' attention temporarily. They were used to seeing her half naked. Trisha soon followed, stripping off her clothes to show her even tinier bikini. The boys stopped what they were doing to gawk at the little show she was putting on, and the girls and Armand just stared at her with disgust.

"How trashy." Armand said, speaking for both Donna and Jackie. Laurie just glared at Trisha from afar, furious at this girl for challenging her position.

Trisha approached Laurie with a sweet grin on her face only slightly masking her smugness.

"I really like your bathing suit Laurie." It was obvious that she only wanted compliments in return because she struck a pose as she waited for Laurie to respond.

"Thanks." Laurie simply responded, stalking away from the girl and not feeding her neediness for attention. Jackie watched the exchange, satisfied with Laurie's unspoken burn. She began to wish that Laurie was around when Sam was with Hyde. She would have made a fool of the tramp easily.

The guys soon lost interest in Trisha's prancing and returned to their previous games. They mostly left Ted out. Well, at least Hyde did. Every time Ted tried to crack jokes, Hyde would ignore him and move onto something else. Soon, Ted gave up and made his way over to the girls.

"You want to swim with me Jackie?" He asked.

"No, I want to work on my tan for a while. I'll swim in a little bit." She placed large sunglasses over her eyes and lay back on her towel.

"Well do you need me to rub lotion on your back?"

"Nope. I already have it covered." Jackie hoped he would catch onto her shortness.

"Could you please move." Armand said, stirring from his own sun bathing. "You're blocking out the sun."

Ted caught on and soon returned to the water.

Jackie lounged under the hot sun, trying her best to relax. However the harsh rays from the fireball in the sky were not the only thing beating down on her. Jackie had the strangest feeling that she was being watched again. She figured it must be one of the guys, or Trisha steaming about how much more gorgeous she was than her, but after a few very long minutes, it got to be too much for her. She sat up and looked to the others who were still playing in the water. None of them were even looking in her direction. Donna was reading a book and Armand's head wasn't even facing her. She still felt chills from someone's eyes staring at her naked skin.

"Donna? Do you have a strange feeling about this place?"

Donna rolled her eyes over to Jackie and eyed her.

"Jackie. Don't let what that guy said get to you. This is going to be a fun trip. Trust me."

She went back to reading her book. Jackie read the title on the spine. "The Phantom of the Opera".

"That sounds scary," Jackie said. Donna shot her eyes to Jackie again.

"It's really more say than anything else," Donna stated. "He's not really a ghost. He's just a very lonely man."

"That's disappointing…… Okay, Donna, are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yes, Jackie," Donna said, and continued to read. Jackie really wanted to listen, but she still felt freaked out. She knew it just wasn't from her dislike of the trip in the first place, or the people on it. All of that she could shake off. Jackie was actually a pretty versatile person, despite what most people though. She was used to not getting her way, even though it still made her mad to no end. She could roll with the punches better than anyone, especially since the past year had not been the best for her.

This feeling she had was entirely different. She didn't feel annoyed, depressed, or angry. Dread latched onto her back, constantly reminding her that there was something about this place that wasn't right. She had a feeling that something terrible happened here. The gas station attendant's crazy raving might have held some kind of sustenance. Why would he just say that? And if it was true, Jackie had no idea how she was going to convince the others to believe that this place may not be the best to stay at. They were already annoyed with her complaining. Maybe if she just kept her mouth shut and just complied, the feeling would eventually go away.

From the brush on the shore about fifty feet down, Jason patiently observed the group of kids. They were doing the exact same thing all the counselors at this place used to do. While the kids were away, they would play, flirt, and good off. Jason knew that they would do this when the children were around too, leaving them to any dangers that awaited them. The dangers that had awaited him many years ago...

He'd been watching the short brunette on and off all day. While the three blondes were the prototypes of what he usually liked to eradicate, the single brunette in the blue bikini seemed worth more than all of them. For one thing, he could smell the fear on her, which was a rarity for the girls who came here to romp and play, and she didn't seem happy.

Jackie stood up from the beach, and strolled to the dock. She dangled her legs in the water, and sighed despondently. The one good thing about Trisha was that she got Ted's attention away from her. It was too bad that this horrible tramp had to be there with Hyde. She had such great hopes for this summer. They had been flirting and getting back to their normal relationship, when all of a sudden he just stopped, and began seeing Trisha. She watched him talk with her, and then looked out at the woods. Was that where her feeling was coming from?

Kelso popped up in the water by Jackie, and rested his hands on the dock.

"Why so blue, Jackie?" he asked. "Aren't you having fun?" How could she explain to Michael that she thought his 'brilliant idea' was a total bust, especially when she was the only one (besides Armand) who thought that way?

"It's nothing, Michael," she said to her ex, and he shrugged. Eric popped up next to him.

"Jackie, come on in," Eric said. "It's fun, really."

"No, that's okay," she said, holding up a hand in protest, and Eric grabbed it and pulled her in playfully. "Oh, you BAS-!" _Splash._ She broke through the surface, and splashed Eric.

"You love it," Eric said, and she sighed, treading water.

"Well now that I'm in here I may as well swim I suppose," Jackie said. "Ugh, my hair is going to look awful after this."

"Are you done?" Eric asked.

"Yes." She began swimming, and swam out by the far dock. She turned around, and looked back towards the woods. _Dammit, stop doing this to yourself, Jackie_, she thought.

Something from underneath the water brushed her leg. She continued to tread, and looked down. She couldn't see anything in the murky water, but felt her heart begin to race.There was something not right about being in this water. Waves of terror traveled through Jackie as the air around her grew cold. This was not just some normal lake. The opaque black hid what lay beneath its surface, and Jackie felt the sudden urge to get out as fast as she could. Before she could bolt, ice fingers wrapped around her ankle, gripping her immobile limb like a clamp, making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Hyde had been rubbing Trisha's back with sunscreen, when Jackie's scream pierced through the air. Donna sat up, and Hyde's head snapped towards the lake. He leapt up, and ran down the dock.

"Jackie!?" he exclaimed, and she was thrashing in the water. He jumped back in the lake, and swam as quickly as he could out to her. Once he got there, Ted popped up from beneath the water, laughing.

"Ted?!" Jackie exclaimed, and hit him on the shoulder. "That was YOU?!"

"You sounded really scared!" he said, laughing. She growled, and Hyde shoved him in a moment of lapsed control. "Hey!"

"Steven, don't!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You dick!" Hyde snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hey back off, man!" Ted snapped. "It was just a joke!" Hyde shot Jackie a look, and then swam off. Jackie bit her lip and was quite finished swimming.

Jason watched it all from the trees, very interested. He couldn't wait for dark.

* * *

After the sun had almost set, the gang stopped swimming and drove back to the main area. There was a fire pit about fifty feet from the main cabin, and they threw in a bunch of old firewood. It was time to cook dinner.

"Hot dogs!" Kelso exclaimed, carrying the cooler to the fire pit. "Also marshmallows and other smores stuff."

"Kelso, I take back everything I said earlier today," Donna said. "This has been a great day."

"Yeah, Kelso, you did good," Hyde stated. "This place is pretty cool." Trisha plopped down on his lap, and ran her fingers through his curly hair. Fez and Ted worked on lighting the fire, and it eventually kicked up.

"Yes Kelso, we shouldn't have doubted you and your knowledge of good party sites," Fez said, sitting next to Armand and putting a hot dog on a long stick. Armand didn't say anything, and continued to sulk. He was rivaling Jackie for the title of Best Sulker, but unlike her, he had no good reason to be doing so.

"So should we tell ghost stories or something?" Laurie asked. "Or get out a guitar and sing Cumbaya?"

"Oh God, shoot me before it comes to that," Trisha said.

"I second that," Armand said.

"Last time we did something like this all together it got really crazy," Eric said. He pointed his fingers to the two culprits "Fez, Laurie, no getting married this time."

"Married?" Armand asked. His face contorted with anger and shock "You never told me you married Laurie!"

"Hey, don't make it sound like the worst thing he could have done," Laurie huffed, her voice still low and sarcastic.

"Well you tell me, Laurie, how would you feel if Kelso here married a really slutty girl?" Armand hitched a hip out and crossed his arms in interrogation

"Burn!" Kelso shouted, still smiling ignorantly to the situation.

"And this is unbelievable too!" Armand snapped, throwing his arms into the air in disbelief. "You are seriously that dense, aren't you? How do you have friends?! I mean, you brought them to a run down abandoned summer camp and they're hailing you like a king!!"

"…. Well, it's Kelso," Ericbegan to explain. Armand began pacing.

"You're all ridiculous!" he screamed. "ALL of you!"

"Armand," Fez hissed as he tried to calm his boyfriend downHis worst fears for the weekend were beginning to unfold.

"No, Fez, I can't take this anymore!" Armand exclaimed. He pointed at Kelso. "You're just a complete idiot who manages to mess everything up. It's no wonder you never became a police officer."

"Ouch!" Kelso said.

"Trisha, you're trashier than Laurie!" Armand said.

"Hey!" It was the only thing she could come up with.

"I don't know how to react to that statement," Laurie saidstill denying that she was being insulted as well. "I THINK it's in my favor, but…."

"Ted, you're a sleazebag!"

"Shut up!"

"And you, Donna," Armand was practically seething. "You're so self righteous and stuck up."

"It's ironic coming from YOU," Donna retorted.

"Eric, you're a wuss and a complete nerd," Armand stated.

"Hah, you say that like I don't know," Eric said, trying to blow it off.

"Jackie… Well, you have great fashion sense-."

"Thanks!"

"But your codependence on men is completely pathetic."

"Owwie!"

"And Hyde," Armand whipped around to face him. "You're a pot head who cuts people down to make yourself feel better." Hyde shrugged. This wasn't new.

"You're all below Fez! And I can't be a part of this little BUMPKIN JAMBOREE. Fez, are you coming with me?" Armand asked. Fez looked from his boyfriend, back to his friends. He really didn't know what to do.

"Armand, don't make me do this," Fez said, quietly. Armand huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Whatever," Armand said. "I'm going for a walk." He stamped off, and a silence fell over the gang.

"I'm sorry," Fez said. "I… I'm just sorry." Jackie rubbed his back sympathetically.

"He's just not a fan of camping, I'm sure," Eric said, trying to make Fez feel better.

* * *

The dead leaves crunched beneath Armand's shoes as he stormed his way through the woods. He had no idea how he was going to get home, but he really didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to get as far away from Fez and his moron friends as was humanly possible. He should have known better than to get involved with fresh fruit.

Armand was blind with rage. He barely noticed the nature around him, and if he did, he might have had a chance to avoid the huge spider web he walked face first into. The sticky, invisible threads wrapped around his face and draped down his back.

"What the fuck!" He yelled through the cobwebs. His fingers scraped away at his face as he desperately tried to free himself from his trap. Tiny sensations of little legs trickled down Armand's neck, and the night bounced Armand's squeals throughout the forest. Frantically, Armand swatted at his neck, trying his hardest to get out of this net of terror. During his entire struggle, he quickly began backing away from the trees that arched over his flailing body. Armand never did get out of the cob web. Instead, his struggle was soon forgotten as he backed into a salient blade that pierced through his back. Before Armand could shout his pain to the world, Jason forced the machete through Armand's body and out his abdomen. Armand didn't need to worry about the spiders anymore.

A deluge of hot blood cascaded from the exit wound, painting the ground a dark red. Armand's life juice that served no purpose anymore splashed onto Jason's boots as it fell from the entry point and hit the ground. Jason ripped his machete from Armand's body, shoving his corpse to the ground. He couldn't get this bloody just yet. He had a date he needed to get ready for, and it would be rude to keep the little brunette waiting.

* * *


	4. Ch 4: Kiss or Kill

**AN: **You guys are totally amazing with your reviews! We love how much you guys are getting into this, and your reactions are amazing, especially how much you all want Trisha and Ted dead. Lol. It looks like our mission was accomplished with our OCs. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anyone from That 70's Show or Friday the 13th. We do however own Trisha and Ted though, but not for long. ; ).

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiss or Kill

While the group sat around the campfire, Kelso poked the wood with a stick.

"Guys, the fire is dying," he said.

"Someone should probably go get some firewood or kindling or something," Donna said. "… Not it." The rest of the group began listing off the 'not its', and it went around the circle until the only person left was Jackie. She had been staring out into the woods, and Fez nudged her.

"Jackie," he said, and she spun to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't say not it."

"…. Huh?"

"Firewood," Hyde said. "You have to go get it because you didn't say 'not it'."

"Well forget that!" she exclaimed. "Get your own damn firewood."

"It's seven to one, Jackie," Eric said. "So take the lantern and bring back some kindling for the fire, please? For me?"

"It wasn't fair, I was distracted and didn't hear you guys start the not its!" she whined.

"Fair's fair, Jackie," Kelso said.

"That doesn't make sense in this context, Michael!" Jackie snapped.

"Come on, Jackie, quit your bitching and get the wood!" Trisha snapped, and Jackie stood, angrily.

"Fine!" she said, snatching the lantern from Eric. She stalked off into the woods quickly until she was out of sight, cursing Hyde's whore the entire way. Once she was sure no one could see her, she let her steps linger cautiously as she searched the ground for firewoodThis camp still felt weird to her.

"Stupid jerks," she muttered, awkwardly climbing over a log, the light swinging and dancing over the leaves and sticks. "They know I have no attention span." She began picking up branches from the ground, and then stopped. She swore she had heard something.It sounded like the rustling of leaves from something unknown hidden in the woods. She stood up straight, and swung the light towards the noise in the brush.

"Hello?" she asked, meekly. She raised the light, trying to get a better look. She squinted. Did something move in the dark?

Strong fingers grabbed her from behind, and she screamed hysterically. It spun her around, and she saw that 'it' was actually just a laughing Ted.

"Ted, you DICK!" she exclaimed, hitting his chest with her free hand. "You scared me half to death!"

"Calm down, Jackie, it was just a joke," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Besides, fear's an aphrodisiac, you know."

Jackie felt nauseous. Half of it was from the fright that had been toying with her since they had arrived at camp, and the other half had to do with Ted's annoying advances."If you think you're getting somewhere with me for being a complete creep you'd better think again," she said, trying to wriggle from his grasp. But this time he held on. "Ted, let go." He laughed, and began to kiss her. She started feeling scared for a whole other reason.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed as he shoved her against a tree. He began to paw at her shirt, ripping it a little bitso she resorted to desperate measures: she hit him with the lantern. He swore, and knocked her against the tree before pulling away.

"You bitch!" he snapped, holding a hand to the back of his head. "God, no wonder you can't keep a boyfriend, you stupid cow!" With that, he stomped back towards the campfire. She pursed her lips together to stop their trembling, and felt a tear slip down her face. She began picking up the kindling she'd dropped, and held herself together as best she could.

Jason watched the petite brunette gather the sticks from about fifteen yards away. She swiped her face with her hands, attempting to brush away the vulnerability he could feel coming from her in waves. Even though she fought off the guy that was trying to have sex with her, an act he wasn't used to seeing, Jason still found pleasurable delight in her weakened state.

Jackie leaned against the tree, and spun when she heard a branch crack.

"Ted, I told you to go awa-!" she snarled, but stopped, as it was Hyde standing there instead.

"I'm not Ted," he stated, gruffly. She nodded, and sighed.

"Obviously," she said, and put on a strong face.

"So… why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not," she lied. "Why'd you come after me, wasn't I gathering sticks fast enough?" Hyde walked to her, and looked at her ripped shirt.

"Why are you with that jerk, anyway?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?" she threw back, looking away.

The brunette was looking right at the stone cold hockey maskand didn't even know it. Jason stared back, reveling in the pain she felt.

"Well cuz he's a tool," Hyde continued, "and he made you cry, and-."

"YOU made me cry too Steven, and I cared about you," she snapped, lashing out at his concern. Where was his concern last summer when he broke her heart?

"Jackie, he roughed you up!" Hyde snapped. "You don't even LIKE this guy, what are you trying to prove?!"

"And what are YOU trying to prove with that step above a hooker girlfriend of YOURS?" Jackie threw back. "How can you judge me when you're doing the exact same thing?" She pushed past him, and rushed back towards the camp. Hyde stood there for three seconds, floored by her remark, and then followed, always ten feet behind.

Jason watched the couple leave, and stared after the girl. Pretty and feisty, the way he'd always liked them. He wanted to make her cry next.

As Jackie and Hyde were out in the woods for that brief time, the others were packing up the stuff.

"I think it's time we move to the main cabin," Laurie said. "I'm getting eaten alive by bugs out here!"

"Aw but it's such a nice night out!" Donna exclaimed. "And besides, Jackie's gonna be pissed when she comes back from the wilderness with wood, and we tell her we're going inside."

"All the more reason to do it," Laurie stated, smiling smugly.

"Remind me how you got here again?" Eric asked. "Oh that's right, you blew Kelso!"

"Hey hey hey!" Kelso said, pointing at Eric. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"You weren't doing any kissing," Laurie said bluntly, and Kelso shot up.

"Okay, let's get packed and go back."

"Shouldn't we wait for people?" Fez asked. "Jackie and Hyde should be back soon, but Armand is still out there somewhere-."

"What about me and Steven?" Jackie asked, carrying the kindling in her arms.

"We're going to the main cabin," Donna said. Jackie dropped the firewood.

"So I carried all these sticks for nothing," she said, frustrated.

"Look at it this way, baby," Ted said, still mad about what had happened earlier. "You got the exercise you could use." Trisha laughed with him, and Jackie rolled her eyes. _Sure, you try to rape me and I get shit for it_, she thought, and Hyde came up behind her.

"Shut up, Ted," he snapped, and Jackie looked at him, surprised at the defense. Trisha stopped laughing, and glared at the two exes. This just would not do. So she stood, and hiked up her short shorts a little more to show off her long tan legs.

"Speaking of exercise," she said, arching an eyebrow at Hyde, "Hyde, wanna escort me back to our cabin? I left some games we could play in there." Hyde caught the drift without any problems, but hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted there to be any opportunities for Ted to be alone with Jackie for one, but on the other hand, there was a smoking blonde asking him to go back to the cabin with her. He knew that if he did, Jackie wouldn't question his relationship with Trisha anymore. So he smirked, and stepped towards the anxiously waiting blonde.

"Okay doll," he said, and she grinned and took his hand in hers. "We'll meet you all at the main cabin in a bit." Donna rolled her eyes as they walked down the path.

"Let's hope he doesn't catch anything just by touching her hand," she muttered, pouring the water bucket on the fire. Jackie listened to the sizzling of the hot ashes and watched the gray smoke climb into the sky. She thought the imagery matched perfectly to the seething she felt when he had called Trisha'doll'. That was his nickname for her. Even in the worst of circumstances, when they were fighting the previous summer or even when they hated each other, when he called her 'doll', it was special. It was his nickname for her, and her alone. Now it was Trisha's.

"Okay, it's up that way, really close to the generator shack," Kelso said. "I for one could go for some board games or pool or something." They all began walking, and Jackie linked her arm in Fez's.

"What are you-?" he asked, and she put her lips to his ear.

"I want you to make sure Ted keeps away from me," she said. Fez nodded, and held her arm in his tightly. He wasn't going to ask her what had happened, but if Jackie wanted him to stay away, Fez was going to make sure he stayed away.

"Fez, do you get the horrible feeling that we're being watched?" Jackie asked.

"No, but I do get the horrible feeling of not knowing where my boyfriend went," Fez said. "I mean yes, Armand was a sonofabitch to say those things, but I'm still worried about him. It's so hard to have to deal with someone you know you shouldn't care about but do anyway." Jackie nodded slowly, and looked back towards where Hyde and Trisha had gone.

"Tell me about it," she said.

* * *

Overtaken by her hungry desire for some positive attention and fast,Trisha and Hyde had found a tree to make out against. _Psh, not into her, whatever_, Hyde thought as he kissed Trisha fiercely. _If I wasn't into her would I do THIS?_ He grabbed her breast, and she squealed a little bit and sloppily kissed his face and lips. She began to unbuckle his belt, **but** he took her hand away from it.

"What's wrong?" she cooed in his ear, and continued with the belt anyway.

Hyde slightly backed away from her."Nothing's wrong, I just think that if we want to do that, we could just go back to the cabin," he said. She stuck out her lower lip, and it didn't look as becoming on her as it did on other women Hyde had met.

"But I'm horny NOW," she said, grabbing his crotch. He pulled away swiftly, and put on a smirk to cover his growing sense of discomfort.

"Well I don't know about you, but I resort to nature sex after I've actually had sex with that person in a bed," he said. "And since THAT hasn't happened yet, what say we go to the kids cabins, and-."

"You're just making excuses!" she snapped. "You know, when we first met at that bar you were really quite into me, but now you don't even want to have SEX with me!"

"So I'm not into fucking against a tree, I'm sorry!" he snapped back. "If we go back to the cabin, we can-!"

"No we won't, you'll just find an excuse, like you always do!" she snarled.

"We've been seeing each other for two weeks, Trisha, I just think it's a little fast, and-."

"No, you're just still hung up on HER!" Trisha snapped, pointing at nothing in particular but obviously referring to Jackie.

"Would you keep your voice down?" he hissed.

"Why does it matter, they're all inside and there's no one else for MIIIIILES!" Trisha yelled for punctuation. "I see the looks you two share and the caring and affection you two have for each other, and I know you're friends but dammit Hyde, you are still in love with her!"

"Ha!" Hyde snapped. "Yeah right, if that were true do you think I'd be with you?"

"Yes, because seeing me with you, it hurts her the same way as seeing her with Ted hurtsyou," Trisha said, angrily. "Well I'm not your monkey, Hyde, and if I can't get sex from YOU I'll get it from someone else! She can HAVE you for all I care!" She pushed past him, slightly knocking into his shoulderand charged off towards the main cabin. Hyde shook his head. _You're just seeing the backs of all the women in your life tonight_, he thought. _Who's next, Donna?_ He lagged behind Trisha a ways. He didn't want to have to see her…. He scoffed, and chuckled to himself. _Why is it that the blonde bimbos always see what I refuse to?_ When Sam left him, she said it was because of her real husband, but before she left completely, she whispered in Hyde's ear 'you better go get her before it's too late'. He'd brushed it off at the time, and it had been too late because Jackie had moved on to Fez. Of course, soon after they got together he had come out of the closet. He'd laughed at the time at Jackie's humiliation, but he was also thrilled that she had been free again. However, she was not interested in being a close friend of his anymore, much less a girlfriend.

He hit his hand against the tree, and decided to go back to the main cabin with the others. Even if he did have to see Jackie's face when she found out she was right all along.

* * *

"Sorry Kelso, you just landed on my property," Donna said, laughing. "You owe me some money."

"It's just the waterworks, Donna, who cares?" Kelso asked, sulkily handing over the money. While everyone but Jackie and Ted played Monopoly, she was staring out the window into the forest. Ted was attempting to read a copy of Playboy in the blinking lights of the room.

"This generator sucks," he said.

"Well what can we expect from an abandoned summer camp?" Donna asked.

"Jackie, are you sure you don't want to play?" Eric asked. "You can be on my team. We can take over the business world together!" She shook her head.

"No thanks, Eric," she said.

"She's so totally jealous about Hyde and Trisha," Laurie said lowly to the rest of them, and while Kelso and Eric chuckled, Fez threw the dice at the shoe, the token Laurie had. "Hey!"

"Oops, sorry," Fez said falsely, and Laurie crawled on the floor of the poorly lit room to find the game piece.  
Jackie stared out into the darkness, mad that Hyde had actually called her bluff about Trisha, mad that she'd picked a creep of a boyfriend, and mad that she couldn't shake off the feeling of fear while her friends had a great time.

The door opened, and Trisha stormed in.

"Hey Trisha, how was your roll in the hay?" Laurie snickered to her.

"Non existent!" she snapped. "I need someone to fuck me and fuck me now. Any takers?" The guys all looked up, surprised at the bluntness. Kelso slowly raised his hand, but Laurie hit him in the ribs with hers. They may not have been dating, but he was hers for the weekend. Ted put down the Playboy, and smiled sleazily. She smiled back at him, and he got up, and they rushed from the cabin. Everyone watched them leave, and as soon as the door closed Kelso yelled "BURN!" and pointed at Jackie.It took Jackie a second to recover from Trisha's announcement, but once she did she wrinkled her nose at him. Donna slugged him on the other side of his ribs. "Ow!! Stop it you two!"

"Whatever," Jackie said, and the door opened again. This time Hyde walked in.

"Hey," he saidtrying to pretend like he didn't know that Trisha probably was just in here, announcing his refusal to everyone.

"So you couldn't close the deal?" Eric asked. Hyde shrugged.

"Eh, whatever," he stated, and looked over at Jackie. She was looking at him too, and she smiled at him. Not in a cruel 'I told you so' way, but in a 'I'm glad you didn't do it' kind of way. He smiled back at her, and looked at the Monopoly board. "Who's winning?"

"No one, we're only two rounds in," Fez said.

"Do you know what would improve this game?" he asked.

"More beer?" Eric asked, pointing at the cooler.

"Even better," Hyde said, and took out a bag of pot. The gang whooped, and gathered in a circle. "Jackie, you coming?" She turned from the window, feeling a little safer now that Hyde was here.

"….. Yeah," she said, and plopped down next to him.

If Jackie had stayed by the window's edge, peering out through its hazy glass, she would have seen a towering creature wearing a hockey mask to cover his horribly disfigured face, following the two hornballs that were breaking the first rule at Camp Crystal Lake.

* * *


	5. Ch 5: Rats in a Maze

A/N: You guys are seriously some of the coolest people on the interweb!! The reviews we've gotten have all been so great and we really appreciate it. We're so glad you like this story, and now the REAL fun begins...

Disclaimer: We don't own 70S SHOW nor FRIDAY THE 13TH. Ted and Trisha, the ones we do own, are fun to abuse...

After a few hits for each of the group members, they were pretty care free and just enjoying the rustic adventure that was around them.

"Man, I think I hear like a CHOIR of crickets outside!" Kelso stated, and Laurie shrieked with giggles.

"Do you think that the crickets think that WE sound like a choir?" Fez asked.

"No, to them we're like a PA system," Hyde reasoned, as if that made any sense. Jackie giggled a little bit, and leaned forward. Now she felt a little better. The nagging sensation in the back of her head had been dulled to a quiet muttering instead of a loud shout. She kept looking back towards the window, but the shivers had stopped.

"I wonder when Trisha and Ted are going to come back," Laurie mused.

"Who cares?" Fez asked. "Jackie, Hyde, you have had bad taste in people recently. They should just stay in the woods or something."

"I couldn't agree more," Jackie muttered, and stood up. She walked to the window, and looked up at the moon. The feeling of being watched had passed, and she began to finally relax a little bit.

"I think I need another beer," Donna said, standing up.

"Get me one too, sweetie?" Eric asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Donna said, waving her hand at him. She walked to the cooler, and opened the lid. She began digging through the ice, but something on the wall caught her eye. She squinted a little bit, not totally sure of what she was seeing.

"Something outside really that interesting, Jackie?" Kelso asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm seeing," she said. She began to trail off. "Something I'm feeling though…"

"Man, she's totally stoned," Laurie snorted as she giggled from being stoned as well.

"Guys?" Donna called to them, her voice slightly quivering with wariness.

"Who ended up winning Monopoly?" Eric asked.

"I think it was me," Kelso said.

"Ha, you wish!" Fez stated. "You're bankrupt, dumbass!"

"Guys," Donna repeated.

"I'm not broke. I'm biding my time!" Kelso argued. Hyde stood up, and walked to the window with Jackie. She'd been skittish that night, even before Ted had become violent with her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him quickly and then back to the woods.

"I think I won," Laurie stated. "I mean, I have a Park Place AND Boardwalk."

"GUYS!" Donna snapped, and they all looked towards her.

"God, what, Big Red?" Kelso asked.

"Can one of you come tell me what you think this is?" Donna demanded. Eric exchanged looks with Fez, and they got up and walked to where she was pointing.

Beneath the boarded up window, there was a dark stain in the wood. Donna had been looking at it, trying to convince herself that it was paint, or varnish, or something. But somehow, she knew that it wasn't either of those things.

"…… Is it blood?" Eric asked, lowly. Donna shook her head in confusion.

"Blood?" Jackie asked, whipping her head around. Hyde turned too.

"It can't be blood," Kelso said, jumping up to look at it.

"And even if it were there would probably be a logical explanation," Hyde said. "I mean, it's a summer camp! Kids could get hurt all the time."

"I think we need to go," Jackie announced from the window. Kelso, Donna, and Eric all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Jackie, are you kidding?" Donna asked. "Have you just been waiting for an excuse to start whining again?"

"Donna, this place is too weird!" Jackie snapped. "Why was there a brochure for this place in a police station? How come it looks like no one has been here for years but there's a blood stain in the wall? Why did that guy on the bike say that this place was called 'Camp BLOOD'?"

"What guy on what bicycle?" Fez asked.

"And how come since we've been here I've been feeling like something awful is going to happen?" Jackie demanded.

"Uhh, because you're paranoid?" Kelso put in.

"Oh am I?" she asked haughtily. She walked over to the wall, and looked at the stain. She then grabbed the cooler, and pulled it away with her strength.

On the floor, where the cooler had been set carelessly, was a huge dark stain. The pool of whatever it was had sunk into the wood, and would never be taken out. The group stood up, shocked.

"Oh my God," Donna said, and Jackie pointed at it frantically.

"See!!!! This place is cursed!" she exclaimed, and rushed back to Hyde. "Steven, you have to believe me, someone's been watching us all day, I can FEEL it!"

"Jackie, calm down!" he said, grabbing her shoulders.

"We need to leave!" Jackie exclaimed. "We need to get the hell out of here! He's out there! There's someone out there! That crazy guy told me 'HE'S OUT THERE!'"

"Jackie, stop!" Hyde exclaimed as she babbled incoherently about a cursed camp and death and how someone had been watching her. He threw an arm around her to keep her from running around in her frenzy. "Okay, maybe we should get out of here, just because Jackie is having a mental breakdown. We need to find Armand, Ted, and Trisha and get Jackie out of here."

"Hyde, she's just being paranoid!" Kelso argued, hoping to keep his camping dream alive. It was too bad that it would soon turn into a night terror of the worst kind.

* * *

_ZIP! _ Ted zipped up his fly to his jeans and smacked Trisha on her bare ass. Trisha relaxed on the bunk bed in the first of the kids cabins, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. However she brushed it off just like she always did and stretched her naked body on the bed. 

"I'm taking a leak." Ted announced, barely even looking at Trisha as he walked out of the cabin, leaving her with a frown on her face.

Once finding a suitable tree, Ted balanced himself by pressing one hand high above his head against the bark and using the other for aiming. He was quite content at finally getting some action for this weekend. He was almost sure that he would be able to break Jackie, but she ended up being the tight ass bitch he always thought she was. It wasn't much of a sacrifice for him though. It wasn't like he was losing any extra sex on the side from his little courtship with the spunky brunette. She was just another girl to him.

Steel severed his aiming hand at the wrist. Jason also managed to chop off Ted's own flesh and bone knife if the process. Ted wailed shrilling screams as he pathetically watched blood spurt out of his soaked nub. He didn't even notice that the very thing he based his entire existence around was now just impotent, meaningless flesh clutched loosely in the dismembered hand on the ground. Their only purpose now was to feed the scavengers.

Ted's eyes met his attacker, and Jason slapped Ted's neck into a chokehold. He pinned him up against the neighboring tree, boring holes into his body with his crystal clear blue eyes. Ted gurgled helplessly. All he could do was imprint images of the hockey mask onto the lobes of his brain and bleed his now silent suffering onto the ground. Ted died right there against the tree, facing another kind of predator that walked the earth.

Jason didn't even bother to take Ted back to the burial site like he did with Armand's body. He tossed the pitiful corpse aside so he could finally serve some kind of purpose in the world. He will speak for Jason once his friends came looking for him.

Jason stalked up to the cabin, knowing fully well that Trisha would be a harder catch for him. She probably heard Ted's humiliating wails just before his death, and if she was a smart girl, she'd be hiding right now.

The door of the cabin flew off its hinges as Jason's boot slammed into it. His large, overpowering figure cast a shadow on the wood paneled floor from the shining of the moonlight. As suspected, Trisha was no where in plain view. Jason might have been callous, vindictive, and rash, but he was not stupid. The floor shook as Jason walked into the room, his feet colliding with the wood, echoing booms bouncing off the walls. He stopped at the side of the bunk beds that Trisha and Ted had just mindlessly fucked on. He was certain he could still smell the stench of teenage sex in the room.

In a fit of anger, Jason threw the bunk bed across the room through the use of his massively powerful shoulders. Where the bunk bed had originally stood laid a whimpering Trisha curled up in the fetal position. She peeked her eyes up at Jason. His monstrosity of a body elicited an eardrum splitting scream from Trisha's mouth. With all of his gargantuan might, Jason slammed his machete down Trisha's throat and through the back of her neck, pinning her to the floor beneath her. Jason only briefly looked at her wide eyes and suckling lips that formed to his blade perfectly. Disgusted, Jason ripped his machete from her head, leaving his vengeful crusade in his wake.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Laurie asked. They had all certainly heard it. Horrible screams had echoed in the night, and the gang had fallen silent. Jackie moaned, her eyes closing in terror. The group all looked at each other, and didn't really know what to do. They were too scared. When Donna had watched horror movies, she'd always yelled at the protagonist to run when confronted with the evil and terror before them. Now she knew why they never did. 

"That….. That sounded like Ted," Eric said.

"Oh my God, what do we do?" Donna asked.

"… I don't know," Hyde stated. His stomach clenched when the screams began, but their abrupt end was much more horrifying to him.

"You know, he could just be playing another joke," Kelso said, though no one including himself believed it. "He's been scaring Jackie all day." Donna shook her head.

"We need to leave," she said. "We just need to go, if he's playing a joke it'll serve him right for being a jerk, yes?" Jackie turned back towards the window, sure that she'd seen something this time.

"Okay, we'll make our way to the cars as a group and just get the hell out of here," Eric said. "I'd rather have a going away party where I'm not scared out of my mind, so let's move." They all nodded, and Hyde noticed Jackie was still staring outside the window. He grabbed her hand, and she looked at him.

"Jackie, we're going," he said. She nodded, and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. Now was neither the time nor the place to be a jerk to her, and she was clearly scared out of her wits. She clutched his shirt, and they followed the group.

Kelso held the lantern in front of them, and they walked quickly towards where they had parked the cars. An eerie silence had fallen over the campgrounds, and no one was saying anything. Something was very very wrong.

"Maybe we should call for them?" Fez asked.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed. "He'll hear us!"

"Who? Ted?" Donna asked, and Jackie shook her head.

"No," she stated. "Him. The guy that the crazy man was talking about."

"Can you PLEASE make her SHUT UP?!" Laurie exclaimed, scared enough as it was and not needing Jackie's assistance in that area.

"Jackie, hush," Donna said, softly. Kelso turned, swinging the light at them all.

"Can we get a little closer together, please?" he asked. "I don't like venturing into unknown territory without people with me."

"What, so we can be your shields?" Hyde asked.

"No!" Kelso said, and turned back around. "Just…. Because!"

"What about Armand?" Fez asked.

"He was so pissed he's probably half way back to town by now," Hyde said, but didn't believe it for a second. Just gotta keep moving.

"He's watching us," Jackie muttered under her breath, and Hyde thought that she'd really lost it now. Not that he could blame her. He was teetering towards losing it as well. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel him watching us?"

"Hyde, if you don't get her to shut her MOUTH-," Laurie snarled, fear clinging to every syllable.

"Jackie, just hush, okay," Hyde said. Jackie nodded quickly, and Kelso scoffed.

"Could you guys hurry up back there?" he asked, swinging the light towards them. "I mean I understand she's kind of having a psychological break down as we cops call it, but she's gonna slow us down!"

They saw the clearing with the cars, and broke into a sprint. The cars were ahead of them, and they all breathed sighs of relief.

"Everyone pile in!" Kelso exclaimed, and everyone complied.

Everyone but Jackie.

She stopped from climbing in, and looked towards the woods. He was watching them again. She just knew it. She walked to the side of the path, determined to get a look at him. Somehow, she was drawn to this presence, even though she knew it was wrong and dangerous to be. She stepped slowly and thought if she was soft enough, she could hear him. Why would he just let them get away? And that was when she knew that he had something else planned.

Jason watched his brunette as she searched. She felt it too. She felt that connection they had. The Death Wish they both knew she had. She was barely five feet from him but didn't see his bulky figureas he stood behind a large Elm. He reached out with quivering, gloved fingers, attempting to touch her hair, the dark tresses and haunting eyes that excluded her from her friends. Ever so delicately, especially for a mass murdering machine, Jason's index finger played with a lock of hair that hung loose on her shoulder.The feeling of longing and the need to take her consumed him, and he nearly yanked her to his side.

"Jackie!" Hyde snapped, and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the hand neither of them saw. "Come on! We're gonna go! Get in the car."

"It won't be any help," she said, as he held the lantern up to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. As she looked up at him, a dark speck fell onto her shoulder from above. And another. And another. They looked up slowly, and Hyde raised the lantern just as cautiously. What their eyes fell upon was a sight that they never thought they would see in their boring little lives. Ted and Trisha were hanging by their feet from a branch of the sturdy elm tree. They had been strung up by a crude rope and were now bleeding like pigs onto the floor of the forest. Trisha's gaping mouth seemed like a huge black hole that could suck the life right out of them if they stayed long enough. Jackie screamed, and Hyde pulled the lantern down from the monstrosity and pulled her from the forest, trying his damnedest not to throw up from what would most likely haunt his memories for a long time.

"Get the cars started and let's get the fuck out of here!" Hyde yelled, pulling Jackie with him as she sobbed in fear. Fez got out of the van, the blood drained from his face.

"There's a problem," he said.

"You're damn right there's a problem, Ted and Trisha are hanging from a TREE over there!" Hyde yelled.

"What?" Donna asked, leaping out of the Vista Cruiser..

"They're dead, Donna," Hyde said. "Someone killed them! So what is the problem?!"

"….. The cars won't start," Fez said, and Kelso jumped from the van and threw open the hood. Eric did the same to the Vista Cruiser. Jackie had ceased sobbing and had fallen into a numb state.

"Someone's messed with the engine," Kelso said, kicking a tire. "Someone cut the wires to the battery!"

"And it looks like your tires have been slashed too," Fez said, pointing to the tires on the van. "…. The Cruiser too."

"…. So we're stuck here?" Donna asked, meekly. No one would answer the horrible question. "Oh my God. Oh my GOD."

Jason watched the kids, and sank back into the forest. He had them right where he wanted them. The wait was almost over.


	6. Ch 6: Coming Undone

**AN: ** Ten million thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. The fact that this type of story that hasn't really been done before is taking off so well warms our hearts. We're proud of this little number and we're really happy we're actually scarying you guys. Now we really know what horror book and movie writers must feel like. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing in this story. Not even the setting.

* * *

Chapter 6: Coming Undone

Everyone ran quickly into the main cabin, locking the door behind them.

"Fuck!" Eric yelled as he kicked the couch next to him. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" His voice peaked in pitch, reaching squeaky levels.

"You know whose fault this is?" Donna began as she turned to Kelso and marched towards him, ass kicking marked all over her face. "KELSO'S!"

Kelso held his hands in shock to his chest. "My fault? Hey! You guys didn't have to go along with my idea. I mean seriously, how many times do I actually have good ideas?"

Donna grabbed Kelso by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "You could have looked into the camp better! Maybe the fact that you found the brochure on a police desk could have tipped you off that this place was bad news! Now we are all going to get chopped up into tiny pieces because of you!"

"Hey! Watch it Big D." Kelso exclaimed, pointing at her. It was the only thing he could do under her firm hold.

Meanwhile, Hyde was scrambling through the kitchen. Jackie gently watched as he pulled one blunt object after another out of the broken down drawers. Jackie suddenly felt a little safer as Hyde quickly worked to find anything that could possibly be used as a weapon.

"Guys!" She shouted over the raucous. "We can't fight about this, okay? We all made the decision to come out here, not just Michael's."

"Thanks Jackie." Kelso said, shaking his head in agreement.

"Even though it was your moron idea." Jackie put in.

"HUH!" Kelso huffed, still confused why no one was taking his side.

"We just have to stop fighting about this, guys. If we want to survive, whatever thing is out there trying to kill us, we have to stick together."

"Jackie's right." Hyde announced as he finally marched back into the living room from the kitchen, holding the cutlery that he had found in a big drawer that he had pulled from one of the shelves. "Not only do we have to stick together, but we have to get all the weapons that we'll need to fight whoever it is that is out there."

Hyde poured the weapons of choice down onto the hard wooden floor. Kitchen knives, knife sharpeners, mallets, and prongs all lay cluttered beneath them, waiting to be picked as weapon number one.

"Well what if this guy has a gun, Hyde?" Eric questioned, still having his own little freakout in the corner. "All of that stuff is useless against a gun."

"If he had a gun, don't you think he would have used it on Trisha and Ted?" Hyde began picking up his own weapons of choice.

Fez sat on the couch almost in tears. "I am certain that Armand is dead. There is no way he could have gone into the woods alone with that maniac. Oh, Armand!"

Fez began crying in his hands, and surprisingly, Laurie was the one who sat down next to him to comfort. "It's okay Fezzie." She rubbed his back and tried her best to calm him with kind words of encouragement.

"One thing we absolutely can't do is split up." Hyde continued. "Trisha and Ted left the group and look what happened to them. We have to stay together, no matter what."

"Well what else are we going to do, Hyde, since you seemed to have figured everything out." Donna snapped. "What, are we just going to sit here and wait for that monster to come back for us?"

Hyde looked down at his boots. That was the only part of the plan that was rusty. Jackie walked over the Hyde and wrapped her armed around his.

"That's exactly what we are going to do." She announced, trying her best to keep her confidence high. "It's much better than going out in the woods searching for him. At least this way we are somewhat protected."

Everyone looked around at each other, catching each other's eyes in agreement. There really wasn't much else they could do. One by one they picked up the cutlery and sat themselves on the couches and chairs. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Jackie was holding a big knife to her chest as she sat by the kitchen window. That was her post, and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. Of course, the whole situation in itself wasn't thrilling. She would probably never get Ted and Trisha out of her minds. She had wanted them to go away, but not like that. Hyde sat next to her on the floor.

"Everyone has a post, in groups," he said. "Donna and Eric took the main room, and the rest have the upstairs."

"Steven, what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice tired and despondent. "Even if we survive the night, we're still twenty miles from town. How could we get there in one day?"

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, I'm sure we COULD, it's just-."

"Steven, I'm really scared," she interrupted. "That… that…. THING out there is no fool. He's just toying with us, like he's been doing all day. What kind of horrible monster would do something like this???"

"I don't know, Jackie," he said. He played with the larger knife in his hand, and she looked at the blood on her shirt.

"….. Is it really heartless of me that I'm kind of thinking about where I can get this dry cleaned?" she asked, and he chuckled a little bit.

"Just a little," he said. "But if it distracts you from…. Shit, never mind." She nodded, and peeked out the window.

"Do you think he's just watching us?" she asked.

"Hey, here's an idea, let's not talk about this," he said.

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"….. You got me."

"….. Thanks for backing me up out there," she stated. "I've never really taken charge before. I mean, not when it's important." He nodded.

* * *

Upstairs, Kelso, Fez, and Laurie were pacing the hallway between the bedrooms. Fez had calmed down, and was now grasping a steak mallet in his hands.

"I think I got the weakest weapon," he said, and Laurie stuck her head around the door frame.

"Well, it's a blunt object anyway," she said. "I have a pair of prongs."

"Those can stick people good though," Fez said. "I don't know if I could hit this thing hard enough to do anything."

"Just hide behind me, Fez," Kelso said, holding up the knife he had. "This big old knife is all I need to keep this bastard the hell away from me." Kelso proceeded to pretend he was in a jousting match with the killer.

"I hope you're right," Laurie said. She seemed the most freaked out of the three of them. "Now I really AM regretting sleeping with you to get a free ride out here."

"Oh it wasn't just to come on the trip," Kelso said, confidently. Fez and Laurie exchanged glances, and she left the bedroom.

* * *

Donna and Eric were sitting in the main room, in silence. She was holding a knife sharpener, and he had a large rolling pin in his hand.

"Fez may have complained about his weapon but mine is completely worthless," he stated. "Completely."

"…. I have to pee."

"Hrm?"

"I really have to go to the bathroom," Donna said, softly.

"…. Oh. Well we aren't supposed to leave the group, remember what Hyde said?"

"I remember, but I really have to go and there's no bathroom in this house," Donna said. "Will you come with me to the washhouse?"

"No way no way no way!" Eric said. "We are NOT leaving this cabin!"

"Then I'm going to piss all over the floor, is that what you want?!" Donna snapped. "Look, it's just down the path, we'll go and be back in five minutes. Please, Eric, it won't take long." He sighed, unable to say no to his girlfriend.

"Fine, in and out and back here soon," he said. She nodded, and they left the main room of the cabin.

* * *

Jackie sank back to the floor, and touched the blood stain on her shoulder.

"Cut it out," she said to Hyde.

"Cut what out?" he asked, unaware he'd been doing anything.

"The stain," she said. "Cut it from the shirt. I can't look at their blood anymore."

"Jackie, I-."

"CUT IT OUT," she snapped, and he complied. He took the knife, and she held ever so still as he cut the fabric from the shirt. He ripped the violet cloth from the shoulder, and threw it across the kitchen. She nodded quickly, and put her hand to her now bare shoulder. "Thank you….."

"No problem," he said. "So have you seen him? This… guy?"

"No," she said. "I haven't seen it."

"It?"

"Only an 'it' could do that," she said, matter of factly. "No man could do that."

Hyde wanted to argue with her and explain that there were such things as serial killers and they were just as much as a man as he was, but he understood where Jackie was coming from. Even he was questioning the type of existence the murderer in the woods could** be**. He thought of how Ted and Trisha looked strung up by their ankles in that tree. Hyde had never seen something so horrific before. The thing that really got to him though was that he could have been the one hanging beside Trisha. What would have happened if he hadn't denied Trisha sex against a tree, and she hadn't stormed off back to the cabin?

Hyde felt Jackie scoot in closer to his body as she too thought of when she was all alone in the woods getting firewood. Memories played back in her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder how different things could have been for her if Ted wasn't the one that snuck up behind her. Jackie gripped onto her knife protectively and silently promised herself that she would get out of this situation alive.

* * *

Upstairs, Laurie, Kelso, and Fez had all stopped pacing the hallways and were now sitting against the walls. Fez sulked as he tapped his mallet on the floor, creating a little beat to alleviate the boredom. Laurie subconsciously bit her long finger nails and poked at her jean shorts with her prong. As for Kelso, he looked like a ticking time bomb that was about to explode any minute.

"Could you PLEASE stop that Fez?" He finally yelled, startling both Fez and Laurie from their paranoid, distant states.

"Sorry." Fez meekly replied.

"God!" Kelso jumped up from his seat on the floor. "This guy is just toying with us! We are just going to be sitting here waiting for him to come, and he isn't going to come. As soon as we let our guard down he's going to pick us off one by one."

"So what do you suggest, Kelso?" Laurie snapped at him. "We go on a wild goose chase for some ax murderer in the woods?"

"No. But I think it's a bad idea for us to be standing posts for some guy that is probably watching our every move as we speak!" Kelso threw his hands in the hair and looked around the hallway. "I'm going downstairs."

Jackie and Hyde heard loud, stomping footsteps pounding their way down the stairs. Both jumped from their positions and stood with their weapons drawn out in front of them.

"Where's Eric and Donna?" The two heard Kelso ask once the footsteps stopped. They exchanged shocked glances and took off into the living room. They found Kelso, Fez, and Laurie looking around, but Eric and Donna were no where in sight.

"Where the hell did they go?" Hyde demanded. His plan was slowly starting to fall apart.

"I have no idea. We just came down here and they were gone!" Kelso yelled. "That asshole probably took them!"

"No no. We would have heard something if that guy came in here." Hyde assured. "They must have taken off."

"But why would they do such a thing?" Jackie asked; fear shaking her voice as she thought of her two best friends out in the wilderness alone.

"I have no idea." Hyde's voice dropped as he stared out the window, hoping he would catch a glimpse of the two.

"Well we have to go after them!" Fez was finally speaking up about the situation. "I've already lost one person tonight, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose Eric and Donna too. They're our best friends."

Everyone knew Fez was right, but actually facing whatever was out there was easier said then done.

"Guys?" Fez whimpered, his worst fears coming true. "Hyde? Don't you want to go look for them?"

Hyde rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses. Why was he even still wearing these? He was practically blind with them on in the dimly lit room. Hyde slid his glasses off, hooking them into the top of his shirt and looked at this foreign friend. "Yeah, I want to go look for them Fez, but maybe we should wait just a little longer. Maybe one of them just had to pee or something. They could come back."

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, and the gang of kids nearly jumped out of their skins. Loud stomps that couldn't belong to a normal sized human being shook the cabin around them. In a beam of moonlight that pierced through the cabin window, Jason appeared before the group.

They were too stunned to do anything. They couldn't speak or move. All they could do was stare at the man's massive figure before them. He was definitely the biggest person they had ever seen. Not only was he incredibly tall, but his built was proportional to his mammoth size. He wasn't fat or incredibly muscular. He was just big. The most alarming thing about him was the haunting goalie mask that he wore on his face. No eyes and no face. He was just a gargantuan man that was completely expressionless.

Laurie and Jackie began screaming as he approached. Jackie clutched onto Hyde's arm for dear life, but Laurie took more aggressive measures. She threw her prong at the monster of a man. The projectile landed directly on his shoulder, stabbing him deep into his flesh. Jason didn't even flinch. He still stared silently at the group. He reached an arm over and pulled the prong right out of his shoulder, discarding it to the floor with a 'thud'. The girls couldn't even scream anymore. All anyone could do was stare mesmerized at the complete indifference Jason showed to Laurie's attack. Instead he seemed to be focused on Jackie the whole time. His eyes never moved from her, even when the prongs hit his skin. Jackie was staring back at him and knew his gaze was the one she'd felt all day. She felt inclined to stare right back. There was a horrible connection between the two, and everyone could just feel it as they stared at each other. It was awful for Jackie, feeling a connection to this creature before her. What did that say about her now? Never breaking his stare from Jackie, Jason left the cabin through the kitchen once again, satisfied that he had accomplished what he had come to do.

They were all silent. They had now seen what they were up against, and the truth was terrible. Kelso held up his hand, and broke the silence.

"…. He seemed really into Jackie," he said, which caused Hyde to hit him on the shoulder. "OW!!!"

* * *

"Donna, are you ready yet?" Eric asked, standing in the sink area of the dilapidated washhouse.

"Yeah," she said, and walked out to where he was. She tried the sink, and then chuckled sardonically when no water came out. "Why did I do that? I already knew there was no water." She was shaking, and Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get back," he muttered, and the door slammed violently. They both jumped, and grabbed each other in fear. "…. It may have just been the wind."

"Or maybe it's him," she said, softly.

"Don't you think he would have come in?" Eric asked. Donna shook her head.

"I don't know anything anymore," she said. Eric walked quickly to the door, and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. "What's going on?!"

"I can't get the door open!" he exclaimed. She rushed to the door too, and yanked on it. It was certainly stuck. She got on her knees and looked through the keyhole.

"It's jammed!" she exclaimed. "Is he in here?!"

"He can't be, Donna, that's the only door!" Eric exclaimed. "And the windows are all privacy size, he can't be in here, we'd know it if he were!"

It was true. Jason had simply jammed the lock so they couldn't open the door. He was going to save them for later. For now, he just had to separate the group. His patience had been tried, and now that he had looked into her eyes, he knew that he had to take her first. It was an uncommon lapse of control for him, but he was eager, so eager. She was his only goal now. Nothing else mattered. He lumbered through the forest back towards where the rest were. Once he got her alone… He couldn't wait.


	7. Ch 7: The Decaying Process

**AN: **One of the things we think is so funny is how divided you guys are on the gang dying. Some of you are begging for us not to kill anyone else, others really don't care as long as Jackie and Hyde stay alive, and then a few of you aren't sure what you want! All we will say is that we are pretty sure you guys are going to be happy with us in whatever we do. We have a few things up our sleeves still. Your reviews have been phenomenal and I don't think an author could have a better batch of reviewers. You guys just plain rock!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Decaying Process 

Back at the main cabin, the rest of the group was trying to gather their wits despite the obvious problem that was presenting itself; a problem in the form of a man wearing a hockey mask and two friends missing.

"That guy was freaking HUGE," Kelso said. "And did you see how he didn't even flinch when Laurie stuck him with that prong?! If it wasn't scary it would be really cool!"

"Why is he doing this?" Fez asked, panicking as his eyes darted to each other members in the room. "Why? And what should we do about Eric and Donna? Go after them or stay here?"

"I don't know," Hyde said, trying to think. "Just let me think…"

"You know, he was really interested in one person here," Laurie said, piping in. She pinned her eyes on Jackie, hungrily starring at her. Jackie looked back at her, her large eyes flashing.

"What?" she asked, clearly alarmed by Laurie's suggestion.

"Well all I'm saying is that this dude seemed really interested in YOU," Laurie explained. "So here's what I'm thinking guys. What if we just gave Jackie to this guy? Sacrifice one for the good of the group."

"WHAT?!" Jackie exclaimed, and Hyde held up his hands.

"Shut the fuck up, Laurie. There's no way we're doing that," he said, pointing at her angrily. "God, the fact you'd even suggest that is DISGUSTING!"

"Well I don't hear any bright ideas from YOU, mister boss man!" Laurie said, frustrated and terrified. "Look, I stabbed that guy with a pair of prongs and he didn't even flinch!! And did you see the giant machete he had in his hand? I mean my GOD we are SCREWED!"

"That may be but we're not giving anybody up!" Hyde snapped as he threw his hands up into the air. He was practically smoking in his skin at the audacity of Laurie's logic.

"You know, I bet that guy's Canadian," Kelso said. "I mean, he has a hockey mask. He likes hockey. Who else likes hockey besides Canadians?"

"Minnesotans," Laurie answered.

"He could be Minnesotan, across the border they're totally insane!" Kelso said. "I mean, this one time-."

"STOP!" Hyde snapped. "God, there's a psycho killer out in the woods and you're talking about border battles!"

"So this was probably the camp that Donna had mentioned," Jackie put in, not even paying attention to the little dispute.

"What?" Fez asked.

"The camp where all those people have died," she reminded. "She couldn't remember the name, and I'm willing to bet it was this one."

"That doesn't matter now," Hyde said. "What matters is if Donna and Eric are okay….. I think that we should go out there as a group and look for them."

"You're nuts!" Laurie exclaimed. "If we stay here, we have a better chance of survival. We know this building, we know where he can and can't come from!"

"It's your BROTHER!" Jackie yelled at her,. "Your brother is out there!" This shut Laurie up, as that thought hadn't occurred to her. She swore, and kicked a wall. "I know you're scared, Laurie. We're all scared. But right now I think we should put that fear aside and try to find Donna and Eric. We'll set up camp wherever we find them. If we survive to the morning we can get the hell out of here on foot and go for help."

Hyde smiled a little bit at Jackie's natural ability to take charge in a horrible situation. He was really starting to admire her for the strength she was showing through this entire situation. Even though he hated to think of it, Kelso was right. That guy did take quite an interest in Jackie for whatever reason. That alone should have her cowering to him, begging that they find a way to leave. Instead, she was standing up to Laurie and demanding that they find their friends. That a girl, he thought.

"….. Okay, I guess that's the best plan we have," Kelso said. "I'm with it."

"Yes, I am too," Fez said. "Laurie?" She sighed, and nodded reluctantly. They all put their hands in the middle, a corny but comforting gesture, and clutched to their weapons. They then proceeded into the woods.

* * *

Eric and Donna were leaning against the wall of the washhouse, painfully silent. 

"What do you think he's waiting for?" Donna asked. "Why hasn't he killed us yet?"

"…. I really don't know," Eric said. "You know, I would have been completely satisfied just going to the water tower for the last hurrah." She chuckled a little bit and took his hand in hers.

"Me too," she said. "So I remembered the name of the camp where all those horrible slayings took place." Eric snickered, because he knew he'd cry if he didn't.

"Let me guess," he stated, and kissed the top of her head. "Man…. This kind of thing puts everything into perspective."

"Yeah."

"You know, two nights ago we were fighting about whether or not I should wear that blue shirt to that dinner Mom and Dad took us to," he mused. "You said it wasn't nice enough but I thought it was overdressing."

"Yeah," she stated. "Man, we really argued over that one, didn't we?"

"Heh, we sure did," he said. "Now…. None of that seems important."

"Nope."

"Donna, I just want to say that if we get out of this alive…. I won't argue about dumb things again," he said.

"You don't instigate it," she stated, tears slipping down her face. "I'm the one who picks the fights over the dumbest things." He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his body.

"So we just won't fight over them anymore," he said. "I promise that."

"Me too," she said. "God, I hope everyone else is okay. Do you think they're okay?" He shrugged.

"I really don't know," he said. "I wish I could say 'yeah, they're fine', but I'm just not sure."

The two held each other close as they tried their best to not think about that this could be the last time that they ever touched each other again. Eric silently remembered when Donna almost left for college and he used the last time talk to get hot sex from her. Sex was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he wanted was to hold Donna close and make sure that whatever maniac was out there won't harm her in any way. He didn't even question the sacrifice he would make for her just like the sacrifices he always made for her.

Eric wiped a stray tear that fell down his cheek and began whispering to Donna. "Donna, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to finally make an honest woman out of you."

Donna laughed in his shirt as she too tried her best not to cry. "I'd like that a lot Eric."

"I really mean it though. I want us to get married, and I want you to just go crazy with the wedding planning. I wouldn't even care this time around if you make me do all that stuff with you. It's worth it"

"Eric, I love you." Donna removed her head from his shirt and met his eyes.

"I love you too, Donna."

They slid their hands into each others hair and planted kisses across each others lips, each praying that it wouldn't be the last time they could savor each other.

* * *

The five youths creeped their way around the kids cabins of the camp, trying to locate their two friends. 

"I swear, if those two went off to have sex I am going to murder my brother myself, no psycho machete killer needed," Laurie said.

"I think that sex is probably far from their minds right now," Fez said. "I mean, none of us are thinking about sex, and-."

"I kind of was," Kelso said.

"Ugh, Michael!" Jackie hissed, exasperated.

"Hey, I'm only human!"

"Even in the worst of situations you still only think about your dick," Hyde muttered. "I don't know if I'm irritated or envious."

"All I'm saying is that I may not be having sex ever again, so I'm kind of thinking about it," Kelso said. "Laurie, maybe we could-."

"Shut up shut up!" Laurie stated. "Ted and Trisha were having sex and look what it got them! They probably didn't hear this guy coming because THEY were coming too loudly."

"Laurie!" Jackie hissed, but they all had to stifle laughs. Even in a bad situation, Laurie still had a biting wit.

"Hey, I think I heard something in this cabin." Kelso said as he began to make his way to the doorway.

"Kelso!" Laurie hissed. "What if it's that guy?"

"Well it could be Eric and Donna. Besides, even if it's the guy he's bound to be where they are by now." Kelso rolled his eyes and continued marching forward.

"You really don't know when things are and are not appropriate, do you?" Jackie whispered also. The only person who didn't seem to be whispering was Kelso. The guy who was the most afraid of horror movies just didn't seem to see that he was in one.

One by one, they each made their way carefully into the cabin. Hyde pointed the flashlight to all corners of the room as everyone investigated.

"Well, I guess Eric and Donna aren't in here." Kelso said as he stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. Laurie and Fez stood next to him as they held their heads low in disappointment. They had no idea where to look to next. Jackie and Hyde hovered by the door both not liking the idea of staying in one place for too long.

"Come on guys. We have to keep looking." Hyde waved his hand for the others to follow.

"But I could have sworn I heard something in here!" Kelso complained as he continued to look around.

From the darkness, Jason stalked out of the shadow he was hiding in and made his presence known to the group. As soon as Jackie saw the shining white of the hockey mask she screamed, and bolted from the cabin.

"Jackie!" Hyde yelled, and was close on her heels. Unfortunately for the others, Jason was blocking their way to the exit.

Fez whimpered behind Kelso's tall frame and began chanting in his native tongue. Laurie was too stunned to scream as she watched Jason's every move as he just stared out the door where the other two had left from. But once he turned around for the three to receive his wrath, the air around them shattered with Laurie's piercing screams.

"L-l-look man." Kelso began as he held out his arms to protect both Laurie and Fez who coward behind him. "I'm a cop. If you kill us, people will come looking for us. Very important people."

Jason just continued to stare at him through the holes of his mask. All three of them stood guard with "weapons" and kept darting their eyes to his huge machete. They were all certain that this was their last moment on earth.

Jason lifted up his empty hand level to his face. He formed a fist and erected his index finger up in the air. The three couldn't tear their eyes away from them. Slowly he wagged his finger to them as if to say, "No, no." Jason turned his back to them and stomped his way to the door. Once outside, he turned to face them once more and wag his finger again. Jason felt his message was clear and took the wooden door in his hands and violently slammed it shut on the three, locking them inside.

"Mommy…" Fez whimpered into the blackness.

* * *

Jackie rushed through branches and trees, groaning each time they cut her face or her arms. She eventually had to stop against a tree, trying to catch her breath. The sharpness of her huffs scraped at her throat. She moaned a little bit, realizing that not only had she abandoned her friends, she was defenseless and alone in the strange woods. She exhaled and touched the cuts on her face. These had better not scar, she thought, and snorted to herself. What a dumb thought. 

"Jackie!" Hyde called, and she looked towards the voice.

"Steven!" she called back. She was so relieved to see him as he emerged through the trees. He stopped by the tree too, catching his breath. "What about the others? Where are they?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I just followed you and didn't look back."

"Oh my God, do you think-?"

"I don't know, Jackie," he said. "FUCK! This plan fell apart! Completely! And I let it fall apart!"

"You didn't let anything fall apart, Steven, don't say that," she said. "…. Dammit. Where are we?"

"I don't know," He looked around at the towering trees. They were definitely deep into the woods.. "How far did you run?"

"I have no idea," she said. A faint glow illuminated a few tress branches nearby. "What is that?" Hyde shrugged, and they walked slowly towards the flickering lights.

They came upon a run down shack that if not for the lights would have been assumed uninhabited. Hyde looked it up and down, and Jackie felt that eerie sensation building inside of her again.

"What the hell is this place?" Hyde asked. "Is it part of the camp?" She shook her head.

"…. No, it's his place," she murmered. "It has to be."

"Well forget this, let's get away from here-."

"No, Steven," she said, catching him by the arm. "I think that we need to go inside. It's going to tell us who this monster is!"

"Jackie, if he lives here we need to get away as quickly as possible!"

"No! Don't you get it? This place is the key!" Jackie hissed, and stepped up the stairs gently. Hyde groaned, but followed her inside.

* * *


	8. Ch 8: Bringer of Truth

**AN: **Are you guys still hanging in there with us? We have only a little bit more to go after this: a few more chapters and an epilogue. This is a very important chapter, especially to those of you who have never seen the Friday the 13th movies. We give you a very brief summary of what happened to Jason to make him become a killer (the details are pretty intricate actually). We would suggest going out and renting the first 3 or 4 Friday the 13th movies. They are excellent horror films. We're pretty partial to the first and Part 3. You don't need to see them to understand the story, but really, everyone should see them because they're classics.

* * *

Chapter 8: Bringer of Truth 

"We need to get out of here," Laurie said, grudgingly. "I don't feel like waiting around for a machete wielding maniac to come back and cut me in two."

"Well how do you suggest we get out?" Fez asked. "He's jammed the door with God knows what, all the windows are boarded up-."

"You guys are forgetting something," Kelso said, and pointed at himself, proudly. "I'm a cop."

"Kelso, you're a security guard at a strip club!" Laurie snapped. "You aren't a cop!"

"Well I could be a cop!" Kelso exclaimed. "I went to the academy!"

"Didn't you burn it down?" Laurie asked.

"I was a cop in Point Place!" Kelso snapped. "Sure, I was a rookie, and I didn't get that far, but I'm trained for situations like this!"

"Are you a spy?" Fez asked. "Because this is what spies have to contend with all the time."

"Laurie, Fez," Kelso said, dead serious. "You've got to trust me. I can get us out of this." Laurie and Fez exchanged glances.

"That would be great if you could, Kelso," Laurie said. "Then could you use your detecting skills to find the others?"

"I could try!" he said, and began to search the room for something sturdy. Fez sighed, and hummed a little bit.

"Maybe this is all just a bad dream," he said. "Laurie, will you pinch me?"

"What?"

"If it's a dream you'll pinch me and I won't feel it," Fez said. "Then I'll know I'm dreaming and I'll wake up!" Laurie shrugged, and pinched him long and hard on the arm. "AI!!!!"

"I take it you aren't dreaming then," she said.

"Well maybe YOU are!" Fez snarled, and pinched her.

"Hey!" she snapped, and hit him on the arm.

"So when do you think he'll come back?" Kelso asked, still searching.

"I don't know," Laurie said. "Maybe once he's killed everyone else." It was an ugly thought, and Kelso was about to respond, when he found what he was looking for.

"Ah HA!" he exclaimed, and held up a metal rod that was probably part of a broken bunk bed. "THIS is the answer to all our problems!" Laurie and Fez looked at it.

"A metal thingy?" Fez asked. "How is that the answer?"

"Fez my man, it's sturdy and it's metal," Kelso said. "And the windows are boarded up…. See what I'm getting at?"

"No, not really."

"Come on, Fez!" Kelso said. "I'm going to use it to bang against the wood!"

"No, wait!" Laurie said, and rushed to a window that had been boarded from the inside. "Kelso, your plan isn't half bad, but I'm going to make it better. Toss me the rod!" Kelso sulked a little, as HE wanted to be the hero, but complied. She wedged it between the board and the wall, and began to push on it.

"What is she doing?" Fez asked. "Laurie, this is no time to pole dance!"

"I'm using it as a lever, you fuckwit!" Laurie snapped. "If we can pry these boards off we can break the glass and climb through!" Fez and Kelso finally caught on, and went to help her with the home made lever.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie walked into Jason's hut. The single roomed shelter had a circular table in the middle with a lantern sitting on top. It was the only light source in the whole place, but it did a great job illuminating the small space. In one corner of the shelter there was a large pile of hay that appeared to be the killer's sleeping quarters. Jackie and Hyde inspected the tiny room and immediately noticed one wall with newspaper clippings scattered all over it. 

"What is all of this stuff, Steven?" Jackie asked as she scanned over the torn paper.

"Looks like headlines about some kind of accident. A drowning I think." Hyde replied as he leaned in close to one of the clippings to read. He began reading. "It's from 1957. Something about a boy named Jason Voorhees drowning in this lake. I guess some kids pushed him in and the counselors weren't paying attention. They never found his body."

A picture on the wall caught Jackie's attention. It was of a middle aged woman and a very strange looking child. He was completely bald and his head was very disfigured. Jackie would have cringed if it wasn't for the smile that both of them had on their faces. They looked so happy together as they hugged and grinned at the camera capturing the blissful moment that they shared. In the background, Hyde kept reading the clippings.

"Hmm. The rest of these are just of murders that have happened. One in 1958 and a few in the 70s." Jackie plucked the picture from the wall and turned it to the back. It read, "Pamela and Jason". "Wait." Hyde called as he placed his finger on one very large clipping on the wall. "Here's one about a woman with the same last name as that kid. Pamela Vorhees. Jesus Christ! She was decapitated!"

Jackie clung onto the picture and stared at the two smiling faces. _Pamela and Jason. Pamela and Jason. _Jackie's memory flashed back to the hockey masked killer. She remember something so odd about him, other than he was 6 feet tall and looked like a goalie. His head was bald and slightly misshapened, also, there had to be a reason for wearing that hockey mask. Jackie put two and two together. The picture, the deaths, the man. He was Jason.

"Man. There have been so many murders here. Massacres of kids just last year." Hyde turned to Jackie who was still staring at the picture. "What are you holding?"

Tears streamed from Jackie's eyes as she turned to him, holding out the picture for him to see too. Hyde took the picture and studied it for a moment and then turned it to the back. He knitted his eyebrows as he recognized the two names.

"Steven, I think that man is that little boy in the picture." Jackie said as she grabbed his free arm.

"Jackie," Hyde's voice was stern, annoyed with her tears for some ruthless killer. "The papers said that boy drowned. He's dead."

"But it also said they never found the body!" Jackie shouted. "Why else would he just have this picture in his house?"

Hyde shook his head. "Regardless, Jackie. It doesn't matter if that guy used to be some handicapped kid! He kills people now and that's all the matters."

"But he must have been so misunderstood as a child because of his face!" she exclaimed. "That's probably why those awful kids pushed him in!"

"Jackie, who cares? He's KILLING PEOPLE!" Hyde snarled.

"But he was just a little boy, Steven!"

"Yeah, and he's a freak now, you said yourself that a man couldn't do these things!"

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" she said bitterly, ripping her hand away from his forearm and turning her back to him.

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" he asked, his vicious streak beginning to emerge again.

"YES!" she shrieked and Hyde's anger disappeared at the pain he heard so distinctly in her voice. "As a matter of fact I DO understand what it is like to be picked on and ostracized for being different! You guys did it to me for years because I was a rich cheerleader! I know what it's like to feel completely alone to the point of just wanting to DESTROY everything around me! But unlike this man, I've taken it inside of me and almost destroyed myself with grief!"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"This past year has been the worst year of my life, Steven! Do I really have to tell you that?" she snapped through the tears. "Eric left, I lost Donna to her sadness, I lost Fez to men, and I lost YOU! And that was the worst of it all! So yes, Steven, I've been through Hell like this man has, and I can't help but feel sorry for him!" Her admission shocked Hyde. For the past year, she had felt this awful, but didn't show it to anyone. While Jason took his anger and isolation and externalized it, Jackie pulled it all inside.

A waterfall of emotion poured out of Jackie and right into Hyde's arms. He cradled her, patting her back and whispering in her ear as she sobbed violently on his shoulder.

"He was just a lonely little boy, Steven!" she murmured, and pulled away from him. "He and I…. We aren't all that different when you take away what's on the outside."

"… Yeah, but you haven't killed anyone," he reminded, and she chuckled a little bit. He smiled, and brushed her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, and he kissed her softly. It just seemed like the right thing to do. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again, harder this time, almost desperately. It had been a year since they'd done this, and it felt right. He hugged her so tightly, and she ran her hands through his hair as the lantern flickered and shadows danced across the hut.

"I still love you, Steven," she said. "I tried so hard to get over you for my sake, but it didn't work. I just couldn't. And since I'm not sure that I'm going to survive this… I just wanted you to know that."

"…. I love you too, Jackie," he said, and she seemed surprised by it. "You're right, we may not get through this, and," He paused, catching the stuttering in his voice. "I think you deserve knowing it." She hugged him tightly, and kissed him again.

"Jackie," Hyde said once they pulled away from their lingering kiss. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry." He looked down at his boots as he forced his confession out. Neither of them could die without her hearing exactly what he had to say. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you this passed year. I just wanted you and everybody else to think that I didn't care."

Jackie ran her hand alongside Hyde's cheek as she stared into his blue eyes. His sunglasses were still clung to the collar of his t-shirt, and she read the emotions that his iris waters could not conceal. Even though he had a lot of explaining to do when it came to motive, her heart let go of that pain and anger, and she forgave him.

With one more stroke of his face, Jason's blade whacked the back of Hyde's head, knocking him unconscious right in Jackie's hand. Jackie screamed and backed away as Hyde crashed to the ground of Jason's home. Jackie moved her eyes from the man she loved who was helplessly lying on the floor to the overpowering man that managed to sneak his way into the hut. The terrifying anonymity of the off white hockey mask no longer served as the ripping terror that surged through Jackie's bones. Knowing exactly who the man beneath the mask really was what sky rocketed Jackie's adrenaline. He was no longer a phantom to her, and she had to think of something and fast.

"Donna," Eric called to her in the dark. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we are just waiting to die or something?"

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "It does seem a bit weird that we've been trapped in here for so long and nothing has happened yet." Donna gasped as she came to a realization. "Do you think that… that whoever killed Ted and Trisha has gotten to the others?"

Eric squeezed her hand. "We can only hope not."

The sound of rustling gravel could be heard from the outside, and Eric and Donna stood up from their positions on the ground and got ready to fight or run from whatever fear they were about to face. A familiar voice eased their nerves.

"Oh Eric and Donna," Fez's foreign accent rang through the woods. "Where are you? I will give you my whole bag of tootsie rolls if you come out."

"Oh yes!" Eric cried. "HELP! Me and Donna are in here guys!"

Running footsteps could be heard outside the washroom's door as Laurie, Kelso, and Fez made their way to help Eric and Donna out.

"Wait!" Kelso held out his hands. "How do we know the killer isn't in there with you?"

"Well, Kelso, I'd think we'd be DEAD!" Eric yelled through the decaying wood. "Just let us out!"

"Damn Eric. You don't have to use your squeaky voice. I was just testing you." Kelso found the board Jason had used to lock Eric and Donna in and began tugging at it.

"Just to let you know," Fez called through the wood as Kelso struggled with the board. "I'm not really going to give you my whole bag of tootsie rolls. I just said that so you guys would call back."

"We don't give a damn about your candy, Fez. We just want to get out of here." Eric snapped back.

Fez just crossed his arms but didn't argue back. Kelso finally popped the board loose and fell on his backside with the force of his pull. Eric and Donna heard the commotion and opened the door.

"Thank god, you guys." Donna said as she stepped out into the night once again. "I thought we'd never get out of there alive."

"Wait a minute." Eric looked around perplexed. "Where is Jackie and Hyde?"

The other three looked down to the ground. Laurie dodged her gaze as she looked up at them again. "Well, we sort of don't know where they are."

Eric and Donna opened their mouths wide as they looked off into the black forest. "How did you guys gets separated?"

"That guy got in between us, and we couldn't run out after them." Laurie assured. "It was while we were all looking for you guys."

Donna and Eric looked to each other and exchanged knowing glances. They had to go find them.


	9. Ch 9: Dead Like Me

**AN: ** Hey guys!! This next chapter is one of our very favorites, and we hope you guys like it too, We love the reviews we've been getting, you guys are so supportive and we really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything or anyone from 70s Show, nor do we own Jason.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dead Like Me

Jackie backed away slowly from the hulking behemoth standing across the room from her. His silence was deafening, and his stare shattered her glass heart in tiny shards. The coldness of pure fear pushed through Jackie's veins, freezing her still against the wall of the hut. The only thing warm on her body werefrightened tears thatstreamed down her face as the man with the machete and hockey mask advanced on her very slowly. Her eyes shot to the knocked out Hyde on the floorand his broken sunglasses reflected helplessness back to her. Jackie locked her eyes on the killer once more and at a loss for what to do, she did the only thing she could think of.

"J-J-Jason?" she stuttered pleadingly to him. Jason stopped, surprised that she said his name. "Jason Voorhees?" Jackie felt her voice gain a little more courage. Jason stared at the girl, and once she realized she had his attention,she clasped her hands together.

"So if you're Jason, you must be the little boy in that picture over there," she proposed, her eyes darting towards the wrinkled photo on the mantle. She pointed. "And that woman is your Mom, right?" Jason simply stood, stunned that she was actually trying to talk with him, and Jackie didn't know if she was making progress or not. Of course, the fact that he'd stopped advancing was progress in itself, so she decided to keep talking, even if he wasn't responding. He probably wouldn't respond anyway. It had probably been too long since he had had human contact.

"It… the back said that your mother was named Pamela," she said, stepping forward a little bit. "Which is kind of funny, because my mother is named Pamela too. You two looked really close…. I, I read that she died, and-." Jason began to advance again. How dare this girl even bring up his mother? Jackie moaned in fear.

"Wait, please wait," Jackie said, holding up her hands defensively. He stopped again. "You…. I just want to say that you two looked really close. I can tell from that photo that she really REALLY loved you." Jason stopped again, intrigued by her words. What was this girl doing? Why was she still talking to him? Why hadn't she bolted from the cabin so he could pursue her?

"I read that she thought you drowned, and then lost it because she lost you," Jackie said. "I just got so sad when I read about what happened to you. You had such an awful childhood, and I can't even imagine what it was like to be so completely alone…. But…. At the same time, we're kind of the same… I know it sounds stupid, but it goes beyond our mother's names." Jason tilted his head a little bit. Good, keep going, Jackie, she thought, and every instinct she had began to pour out.

"I've always been somewhat misunderstood too," she said. "Especially this past year, it's been just… awful. And I know it probably sounds petty and cheap to compare my pain to yours. But I've been almost completely alone and detached from my friends since last summer, and it hurts. Complete and total isolation is the worst pain I've ever felt, and mine isn't even close to yours." Jackie's frightened tears were now replaced with the healing saline that traveled the hills of her cheeks so many times before. However, this time she wasn't just crying for her own pain, she was crying for Jason as well. "I think that we both feel dead inside, but you don't have to do this. You can just stop it now before it completely takes you over. I was wrong. You aren't a monster, Jason. You're still the same person as that little boy in the picture."

Jason stared into her eyes, and she met his gaze. Her eyes contained not only fear, but empathy. He had never seen anyone besides his mother look at him that way, and he began to feel something other than rage. His heart palpitated warmth to his limbs, and no longer was his blood frozen in his veins. He felt pity for her. There had been something about her from the start, and for a brief second her connection to him was more than just curious fixation dead set on making her suffer. He hated feeling this way. It made him weak.

He threw over the rickety table in a violent fury. Jackie screamed and stepped back, and Jason hit the table over and over again with his machete. She could see the insanity in his eyes, wondering what else she could have said. She would probably never know that it was the pity and empathy she felt for him that set him off.

"Jason, don't do this!" Jackie screamed. "I understand you! I thought you'd understand me! I thought you understood how it felt to truly be alone!" Jason thrashed around the broken pieces of wood on the ground. "Don't be like all of those people who abandoned you, Jason."

Jason hated the quiver of truth in her voice. He needed to shut her up. He turned to her, and raised the blade that carried out his revenge over and over again. He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head in his gloved hand and staring down into her soul through those haunting eyes of hers.

"Jason, no," Jackie whimpered. "Jason, PLEASE!" For once, her feminine screech pierced deadly daggers into his ear. He was about to bring the machete down across her neck, when the rug underneath him yanked itself away. He fell backwards, thrown completely off by what had just happened and released his hold on her. He saw the man he thought he'd killed with a blow to the head leap up and grab the brunette.

"Jackie," Hyde said, and she opened her eyes.

"Steven?" she asked. "I thought-."

"RUN!" he demanded, and they ran like bullets from the cabin. Jason sat up and watched as they ran out the door. He almost had her. He almost had her blood on his hands. He'd almost completely dominated her, but then HE had to come in and play the hero. Jason stood slowly. He could be patient. He thought about the moment when he'd finally sink his blade into her trembling skin, and it gave him the drive to catch her, and take her for himself. Her other friends would have to wait just a little longer.

* * *

The rest of the gang was wandering the camp aimlessly, looking for any clues of where Jackie and Hyde would be. Eric and Donna held hands as they creeped their way through the woods with Kelso, Fez, and Laurie right behind them. Everyone looked around them at all times and jumped at every rustling of the trees. They had no idea how they were going to find Jackie and Hyde, or what they would do if the hockey mask killer crossed their path. They might have had their kitchen weapons, but Laurie's previous attack showed that they would be no match for him.

As the trees around them grew dense and the darkness blanketed them with terror, they were sure that all of them getting out of this alive would be near impossible. Eric tried his best to remember some survival skills he learned in Africa, but there was a big difference living on the savanna plains and being lost in the woods. He decided that knowing who his enemy was would be the best plan. That's what all the superheroes in his comic books did.

"So you guys actually saw this guy?" Eric asked while pushing some branches out of the way.

"Yeah. And he was HUGE! He's like the biggest guy I've ever seen." Kelso said a little too loudly for everyone's comfort.

"He's strong too." Fez put in. "Laurie threw her prong at him, and he barely even flinched when it stabbed him in the shoulder."

Eric shivered at the thought. Donna changed the subject, trying to keep everyone on task.

"I really don't know where we haven't looked," Donna said. "This camp is so big, maybe they've ended up somewhere we already been before."

"I still think we should call out for them," Laurie offered again.

"No, because then HE could hear us," Eric said. "Best to stay stealthy."

They tipped toed through the tall trunks of the trees, hoping to find a clearing soon. However, the woods seemed like they extended for miles.

"I'm about ready to lose my mind," Fez groaned. "No signs of Jackie, or Hyde, or Armand…. I just don't want to find them dead."

"Don't say stuff like that," Kelso said, slapping him on the back for a little encouragement. "We'll find them. We found Donna and Eric, didn't we?"

"Well it wasn't that hard since we were locked in the washhouse," Donna said mordantly. "Jackie and Hyde could be anywhere."

"But probably not at the washhouse," Fez said. "Or the kids cabins. That would be too obvious."

"I suppose that's a way to look at it," Donna agreed, not worrying about Fez's odd train of thought.

"Shit, what if he got to them?" Laurie cried. "How could we know? I mean, Ted and Trisha were strung up a tree, who knows what kind of disgusting burial practices he does."

"Can we not talk about it like that?" Eric snapped, tired of everyone freaking out instead of trying to figure out a way to find Jackie and Hyde.

"SHH!" Kelso exclaimed, and everyone stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" They all listened.

"I don't hear anything," Donna whispered, and Kelso turned down the light of their lantern. The sudden darkness was disturbing, but the moon provided some light. Enough to see the brush and trees around them. Finally they had found a clearing. "Where are we?"

"It looks like an archery field," Eric proposed. "Okay, I think we need to get off a field that has big targets on it."

"How big is it? I can't tell," Laurie said. "Shit, where do we go?"

"We just walk THAT way!" Kelso pointed and turned the lantern light up again.

Pinned up against the big targets were two more sanguinary corpses. These members of the gang had been spared from the traumatizing sights of Trisha and Ted, but now the lenses of their eyes betrayed them, capturing the bloody bodies in their full horror. Immobile from the coldness of death and the arrows in their ribs and shoulders were Armand and a person they didn't recognize, whose only distinguishing feature was a camera around his neck. Laurie screamed, and Donna hid her face in Eric's shoulder.

"Oh my GOD," Kelso said, and pulled the light away.

"This is unbelievable, it's unbelievable," Eric muttered. "WHERE THE HELL ARE JACKIE AND HYDE?!"

Fez moved toward the body of Armand, a hand over his mouth. While it was true that he and Armand didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things and that Armand had no problems voicing his negative opinions about his friends, Fez was grief stricken. Armand was his first boyfriend. It was supposed to last longer than this, and certainly not supposed to end this way.

"Oh Armand," he said to himself, tears clouding the horrible picture.

"We need to keep going," Laurie muttered to Donna desperately.

"Just give him a moment to say goodbye," Donna stated, firmly. Now she was terrified that they were going to find Jackie and Hyde's bodies at any time in similar arrangements.

"Hey Foreman," Kelso said, holding the lantern up to the body with the cameraman. "He looks a lot like you."

"God, could you NOT point this kind of thing out?!" Eric snapped, and then looked closer. "Huh, I guess he kind of does."

"Kelso! Lower the light!" Donna sharply demanded. She touched Fez lightly on the back. "Fez, we need to keep going."

"I know," he said. "We must find Jackie and Hyde."

* * *

Jackie and Hyde ran as fast as they could through the woods, clinging to each other so that one wouldn't lose the other. They didn't even bother to turn around to see if Jason was following them. Any break from their running could allow him to catch up to them that much more. The branches smacked them on their arms and in their faces, and they were sure that they had scratches everywhere.

They didn't even notice that they ran straight to the very lake that Jason supposedly drowned in so many years before. As the sandy dirt crunched beneath their feet, Hyde's head wound began to catch up with him, making the earth spin faster than it usually did. Jackie felt Hyde begin to fall behind, and she turned to find him clutching his head as if it would fly off any second.

"Steven? Are you okay?" Jackie stopped and held onto his strong arms, coaxing him to make eye contact.

They were close to the dock now, and Hyde stumbled down onto the wooden planks, leaning up against one of the supporting poles.

"Just go without me." Hyde said trying his best not to scream from his head feeling like it was about to split open.

"No!" Jackie cried, cradling his body in her arms. "I'm not leaving you! There is no way that I'm going to leave you here!"

Hyde's strength was quickly draining from his muscles, and he tried his best to push her off him. It didn't work at all. The world was turning black all around him.

"G-g-g-go, Jackie." And with those last words, Hyde conked out right there on the dock.

Jackie hugged his limp body close to hers, whispering for him to wake up for her. He was still breathing, and she could feel his heart beating. There wasn't any blood in his hair, so Jason must have just hit him really hard with the dull side of his machete. Jackie looked around on the lakeshore, searching the woods for Jason. It was really just her and him now.


	10. Ch 10: The Point of No Return

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty kids. After this there is an epilogue. Writing this story has been oodles of fun, but reading your reviews has been even better! The response we have received surpassed all our expectations. Your support has really allowed us to break the barrier of the norm that is written on this site. Our thanks and gratitude to you is endless.

**Disclaimer: **As our story draws to an end, we still would like to make it clear that we own none of the That 70's Show characters or Jason. We do, however, want to own the cute Jason figurine that is holding a teddy bear. Now that is just too adorable.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Point of No Return

A tiny rowboat floating next to the dock caught Jackie's attention. She watched as it swayed in the water from the tiny waves created by the light winds. Dawn was slowly approaching, and the night sky revealed purple hues just over the horizon. Jackie looked to the dark water that seemed blacker than it had that afternoon. Had it really only been a single night of hell for her? It felt like she had been running from this guy for years.

Even though she was terrified of losing her life, Jackie still couldn't help but feel sorry for Jason. All those things she said back to him at the hut definitely had an effect on him. She had gotten through to him, and she silently wondered if anybody else in his life had before. The scared, teased little boy that was left alone to drown had come through, just enough to show her some kind of mercy for a few moments. However, the callous man that had evolved from years of isolation and the murder of his mother broke through once again. If there was one thing that Jackie learned from loving Steven Hyde, it was that it was near impossible to tame the tortured souls of the world. She had tried so hard to lock Steven in a little box that assured her he would be hers forever. That only caused him to push her away even further than he blocked her off before. Trying to control Jason had the same effect, only he took a lot more violent measures of retaliation. Just like she learned to accept Steven for who he truly was, Jackie was going to have to accept Jason also. He was alone and deserved pity, but he was also a cold blooded murderer.

Jackie scanned the trees of the woods once more; making sure her pursuer was nowhere in sight. She rested Hyde's head gently on the boards of the dock and walked over to the boat to retrieve one of the oars resting on its floor. No longer was she going to try to play mind games with Jason. She had to save herself in order to save the others.

* * *

The rest of the gang stumbled upon a tiny hut in a small clearing of the heavily wooded forest. A small light from its center called to them to investigate.

"Do you think Jackie and Hyde could be in there?" Fez whispered to the others.

There was only one way to find out.

They slowly made their way into the hut and gasped at the sight they found. The place was a complete mess. Hay was scattered all over the place, and what appeared to be a table was chopped into large, splintering pieces on the ground. There were slash marks all over the walls from what the gang assumed were made from the machete that their huge ghoul always carried around. However, the sight before them that told a story of a dangerous struggle eased their minds about the fate of their friends. There was no blood on the walls or floor at all, and after seeing what Jason did with the corpses of his victims, the gang could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that their friends were safe… for now.

The gang shuffled through the hut, kicking over hay piles.

"Man, this place is a mess!" Kelso said, kicking over the broken table to reveal what was underneath.

"Do you think Jackie and Hyde were ever in here?" Fez asked as he stayed close to the wall to make sure nothing came up from behind him.

No one answered him. They just continued to look through the place for any signs that Jackie and Hyde might have been there. Donna was the one who found the biggest clue of all.

"Eric…" She called once she uncovered it. "I think you should come here and look at this.

Eric, along with the others, trotted his way over to where Donna stood. His line of vision followed where she was pointing. Right on the ground, beside her foot was Hyde's trademark aviators broken with the lenses shattered.

"I think that answers your question, Fez." Laurie solemnly said.

They all exchanged knowing glances. They had to keep looking.

* * *

Jackie stood as still as she could. Jason was nearing her like a lion on the prowl. She tried her best to remember every zen lesson that Steven ever taught her so that he wouldn't be able to sense her fear. Once he was a close enough distance, Jackie began backing herself down the dock. She kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything to Steven while he was passed out on the ground. Once he was in the clear, Jackie started her show.

"Jason," she called, in a voice that made her sound much less fearful than she was. "It's me you want, right?" Jason stopped in his tracks. She was really quite bold. He slowly nodded, and Jackie had to keep up appearances. She tilted her head, and outstretched her hand. She curled her finger at him, in a 'come hither' fashion. With her other hand, she held onto the oar tightly.

"It's me you want, Jason," she said. "So why don't you come and get me?" Jason loved the invite. He couldn't wait to do the dance with His Brunette, the dance that he'd done with so many others before. He knew he was really going to enjoy it with her. He descended on her, and the fear began to overtake her. No turning back now, Jackie.

"Oh God help me, I just wanted to help you," Jackie cried, as Jason walked down the dock. She fingered the oar that was hidden behind her back, and continued to back up until she was at the edge of the dock. "I tried to talk to you, because I KNOW that the man is in there." She suddenly thought of Donna's book, and what Donna said. _"He wasn't a ghost. He was just a very lonely man."_ Jackie didn't know if she could do what she had to do, but knew that if she didn't, her friends would die. She felt a crystal clear tear fall down her face and Jason came closer. She bit her lip, and pleaded with her eyes one more time. He fought off the pity eating away his gut, and raised the blade as he got closer and closer.

"What the HELL is she doing?!" Donna exclaimed. "JACKIE! JACKIE, DON'T!" Jackie shot a look towards her friends, and then back at Jason.

"I'm so sorry," Jackie whispered, and Jason swung the machete down. She darted forward, surprising him, and smacked him in the back with the oar.

Jason felt the stinging blow to his back, and then felt the dock disappear beneath his feet. His body plunged into the murky water with a crash, disappearing for a split second. Jackie stepped back, watching him thrash and flail as he broke the surface. She dropped the oar on the dock. Her heart had never hurt so much. Jason's arms grasped in the air around him for help, but his clutching hands only slipped through the nothing. Jackie put her hands to her mouth, attempting to hold in the violent sobs that were wracking her entire body.

"Wow, that was badass," Kelso said.

Jackie sank to her knees, watching Jason struggle and drown all over again. For him, it was like he was that little boy, trying his damnedest to keep his head above water. But the difference was that instead of laughing children, there was His Brunette, wailing on the dock. As he stopped struggling, he met her eyes again, and saw the empathy. For a second, as he sank into the dark water that would soon be his grave, he felt the compassion he had wanted from everyone when he was a child, and it felt nice. Jason allowed himself to accept his fate, and began to fall completely into the death black water. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry', and his head sank below the waves. Her small shape rippled through the water, and it faded as he descended into the depths.

Jackie hiccupped a few more cries, and wiped her eye with her cut arm. She stood u, and had to get away. While her friends would probably revere her as a hero, she wouldn't see herself that way. She would only feel awful and see that happy little boy in the picture.

"Jackie!" Donna exclaimed, rushing to her as she hit the sand. Donna threw her arms around her, and they embraced.

"He couldn't swim," Jackie said mildly, and Donna brought her to the group as the sun began to rise over the lake. Everyone put their arms around her, and she got on her knees and looked down at Hyde. He gave her a brave smirk.

"So you probably think that you're some big shot now that you've saved us all, am I right?" he asked, and she smiled sadly at him. She shook her head.

"No," she stated. "I really don't."

"…. I know," he said, and touched her hair gently. Their friends had no idea what that exchange was about, but it was pretty clear that the former lovers had found their way back together.

In the early light of the morning, headlights drove up the path towards the lake where the gang was resting. An ambulance was driving up too, as if it was known that it was needed. Of course when it came to Camp Crystal Lake, that assumption was usually correct. The cops stopped the cars, got out, and walked over to the frightened group.

"Are you kids alright?" the first policeman said.

"How did you know we were out here?" Eric asked.

"Local man, goes by the name of Harold, he says you kids told him you were coming out here," the cop said, as the paramedics rushed over to check out Hyde. "What the hell happened?"

"Officers, there are four bodies-," Laurie began, and the cop sighed.

"Damn. I was hoping that wasn't the case, but it's Camp Blood. I should have figured," he said.

"You need to know that we had nothing, NOTHING to do with their deaths," Donna said. "There's this guy, he's in the lake right now, he has a hockey mask, and-." A few officers began the run down the dock to check it out.

"Tall? Scary looking?" The cop asked. "Yeah….. Look, there's a reason people don't come out here, okay? Now I don't want you speaking of this to anyone. Do you understand? ANYONE."

"So you believe us that we didn't-?" Kelso began.

"Yes, I believe you," he said. "Look, I'll radio for a tow truck for your cars, let's get your friend here to the hospital, I'll take your statements, and you can just go."

"Well as a cop myself, I know that if you need to keep us in town for awhile-," Kelso began, but the man cut him off.

"Trust me," he said, firmly, "that's not necessary. Quick and painless. That's how we do things when it comes to Camp Bl- er… Crystal Lake." While Donna and Eric exchanged skeptical glances, Jackie followed the paramedics who had loaded Hyde into the ambulance.

"Can I come with?" she asked.

"Of course," the driver said. "We should check you out too, you have a few bad cuts on your arms and face-."

"I'm fine," Jackie said, climbing into the back of the ambulance and holding Hyde's hand the entire time.

"Baker!" one of the other cops said, coming back down the dock.

"Well, did you find him?" the head guy, Baker, asked.

"….. No."

"Wait, but Jackie, the girl in the ambulance, she saw him drown!" Fez said. Baker sighed, and herded them all to the police cars.

"Let's just get you guys out of here," he said, morbidly. "You'll be back on your way home this afternoon.

"But what about-?" Laurie asked, and Baker shot her a very angry look.

"Listen young lady, around here, this is sort of the norm," Baker said. "That's why we're getting you all out of here and on your way. Before he comes back."

The gang decided not to ask anymore questions, and climbed into the police cars. Jackie sat by Hyde, and looked back out at the lake. That connection she felt…… It wasn't gone completely. The door closed in her face, and the convoy of emergency vehicles drove away from the campgrounds as the coroner van drove into them.


	11. Epilogue

**AN: **Now our little horror story comes to an end. We are really going to miss this because we enjoyed writing it so much. We've been thinking about other crossover possibilities and it is very possible that you guys will be seeing another story from us. Writing a story together has been oodles of fun and a lot of you should try it if you have close connections with another writer on here. You really grow as a writer when you work so closely with another person.

So, I guess you guys have noticed we didn't kill anyone else. In our planning process a long, long time ago, we decided that it would just be too sad if we killed any of the gang, Laurie included, because we like Laurie! So for those of you who were looking forward to more blood and gore, sorry. You did get 4 awesome murder scenes though :P.

I know we say it a lot, but you guys have been really amazing. We hope that this epilogue is satisfying enough.

**Disclaimer: **Zenkindoflove and elphabachan do not claim to own any of these characters or the show/movie they have come from. But if you do decide to sue us, you might have to go through Jason first. We think he really likes Jackie. :P

* * *

Epilogue

Jason burst from the water like he always did and always would, gasping for breaths of air. His dark blue jacket clung heavily to his reaching arms as he grabbed at the rough soil of the bank. He pulled himself up on shore, reborn by some horrible curse or unearthly anomaly or maybe just a bad joke. Jason turned over on his back and stared up at the starry sky. She was gone. They were all gone, and would never return. It wouldn't be worth it to find them either, even if it was Her. Not only did he not know where to look, but he didn't know if he wanted to mess with Her again. She put up a fight that he didn't have the time for, or the energy. There was only so much a reanimating a man could take.

He sat up and made the walk back to his cabin. His solitude. Even if she would never come back, others would. While he may never have Her, others would come. And though they wouldn't be like his Brunette, those would be big shoes to fill anyway. He couldn't expect anyone like Her to return, for She gave him something more than just a screaming mindless teenager: on some level, She understood him. And he while he could appreciate that, he couldn't handle it.

The dense forest felt a little lonelier than it used to, a lot like the first night that he emerged from the slimy depths of Camp Crystal Lake. It was strange waking up at the bottom of the lake, feeling his lungs on the edge of exploding while begging for air. That night he searched the camp grounds for the horrible kids that pushed him in and left him to die. He found no one. The entire place was deserted. He ran through the kids cabins, searching bunks and closets. When he realized that everyone must have gone home for the end of camp session, he made his way to the main cabin. He picked up the phone and tried to contact the operator. It didn't even work. He was stranded and had no way of communicating with anyone.

Jason touched his mask that hid his face from a world that would still never see it. Even when he was slaying his victims, their dying screams echoing through the forest and their warm blooded splashing on him, he still didn't have the courage to show them. No matter how much his mother used to tell him differently, he was a monster. It had always been his destiny. Sometimes, when he wondered what would happen if he just tried to end things for himself, she came to him. She'd remind him of all the reasons why these teenagers should be punish because of what they did to her and what they did to him.

His Brunette made him feel differently. Killing her wasn't about a cosmic punishment written in the stars as his fate. He had to kill her because he had to have her. Seeing her made him forget about the whys. He knew immediately that because of her impact on him, she had to be special. With her and only her, he was both the man and the monster, and _that_ was what truly gave him a purpose.

* * *

Jackie paddled her way through the dark water in the tiny tin boat she sat in. The sun shone through the clear sky with warming rays of serenity. The lake was beautiful this afternoon. The trees lining the bank of the water reflected beautiful shades of green, and the shadows cast by their tall, intertwining limbs weren't as scary as they once were. The sleepy wind lulled Jackie into a peaceful place, a type of feeling she once read that true zen felt like. It made her laugh that Steven would use a word that meant being at harmony with everything to symbolize being shielded and cool. Jackie shook her head feeling her hair blow up wards off her back. She had never felt so at peace.

Tiny, slimy hands gripped onto Jackie's forearm. Jackie shot her eyes down to the creature pulling her out of the boat. It was Jason, but he wasn't in his usual monstrous form. He was the deformed smiling boy in the picture, except he wasn't beaming a grin up at her. His mouth was opened wide, revealing gums and missing teeth, screaming at her. Jackie screeched back, trying her best to rip her arm away from his hold and not fall in, but he was just too strong for her. Jackie felt her body plummeting face first into the ice cold water, chilling her bones.

Jackie struggled beneath the weight of the boy's body, fighting her way back to the surface of the lake. She never knew that such a tiny, sick boy could overpower her this way. The air in Jackie's lungs started to deplete, burning her chest, begging for more oxygen. Just when she thought she'd certainly pass out for sure, she felt the weight on her shoulders let her loose, and she launched her body off of the lake floor.

Jackie gulped the air around her, trying to make up for the suffocation down below. She scanned the lake, looking for the little boy again but saw no one. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, keeping in rhythm with her heavy breathing. She had to get out of there. Jackie began to push her arms through the water, trying to swim away. But for some strange reason, she could swim at all. She was doing all the right motions, but it just wasn't working. She was going nowhere.

Jackie watched in horror as the water separated in front of her, Jason in his adult form breaking through the surface. His head slowly emerged, water pouring out of the holes in his mask. He stood before her, still as stone, making her feel weak and hollow inside. Jackie guarded her face as his hand rose above her, holding the machete high.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed.

However, Jason didn't care. He swung the blade down onto her body. Jackie felt the sting on her forearm as his power and rage crashed down on top of her.

Jackie kicked the sheets and her bedspread off of her, holding her arms above her head in protection. She felt strong hands shaking her body awake. She screamed as she tore her eyes open, only to find Hyde's concerned baby blues staring back at her.

"Jackie!" He yelled, trying to get her to wake up and realize it was just him. "Jackie, it's just me. It's okay."

Jackie stilled her fighting limbs and embraced Hyde with all of her strength. "Oh Steven." She cried. "I had another dream again."

"I know." Hyde patted her back, trying his best to soothe her fears. "Everything's okay now. It was just a dream."

Jackie sobbed on his shoulder. She was so happy that she was just in her safety of her bed instead of the terrifying waters of Camp Crystal Lake, but she hated having those dreams all the time. Each time felt more and more real to her.

"He's still out there, Steven." Jackie moaned. "I just know it!"

Hyde didn't respond. The truth was that he wasn't sure if Jason wasn't out there. The cops didn't find his body just like they hadn't when he drowned as a child. For all he knew, Jackie could have been right to begin with. Jason was no man. He never was and never would be.

"I know," he said. "But he's not here. And he won't come for you." She nodded, shaking violently, knowing it to be true. But while he would never come for her, he would always have part of her, just as she would always have part of him.

As Jackie wept, Jason stared at the moon. True, he'd never have Her, but what time they had shared. He wondered if she even knew the impact it had on him, and what impact he had on her.

As he stared up at the sky, he saw a new pair of headlights coming up the old camp road. He laid in wait and watched as two different teenagers climbed out of their car, pawing at each other and looking for some privacy.

One could never find privacy at Camp Crystal Lake.

THE END


End file.
